Strangers in the Night
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: Why is Hermione having strange dreams about a person she thought was dead? What happens when she finds out the truth? Will she follow her heart or her brain?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood? _

_Clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather_

_The multitudinous seas incarnadine, _

_Making the green one red." -Macbeth_

* * *

Screaming filled the air, bodies lay all around her, and she could see his blond hair above everything running off. Hermione couldn't stop to go after Draco, she wanted to but she was following Harry and Ron. She wanted to go after him he had just saved her, why had he saved her? Hermione could still feel Draco's lips on hers as she was behind Harry. They were at the Shrieking Shack, she could still hear the snake moving in the room ahead of them. Blood, it was always blood. He was dying in front of her and she could do nothing to stop it. Hermione sat strait up in bed, her brown hair was stuck to her skin, her nightgown drenched from sweat as she was breathing heavy. Five years since the war and the dream always ended at his body. She felt tears falling as she got out of her bed. Snape, why couldn't she have saved him? His body went missing after that, she tried to find out who took it.

She saw Draco in her dream, she should have followed him instead of Harry and Ron. Twenty minutes before Draco disappeared she was cornered by MacNair on the second floor of the castle. MacNair had just sent her wand flying when Draco jumped in front of her and took the brunt of the curse. He sent MacNair flying backwards and turned around quickly and grabbed her. His mouth pressed against her, she could still after five years feel his lips on hers. She hadn't had that dream in months but she knew why she was having it tonight. Many of the missing after five years were pronounced dead this year, she had read the paper that morning saying that Draco was declared dead. She knew how much Narcissa missed him and how hard it was for her to go on without him. Hermione found herself a few months after the war volunteering with Narcissa at St. Mungo's, she was surprised how much she enjoyed the witch's company. Narcissa was diagnosed last year with Scrofungulus, Hermione visited her often at St. Mungo's.

Hermione knew with Lucius in Azkaban and Draco gone Cissa had nothing to live for. Her funeral was small, Hermione had never cried as hard at any funeral as she did for Narcissa. She argued with Ron and Harry before that, she started visiting Azkaban. Lucius was cruel, heartless bastard but hearing Cissa talk about she started seeing him in a new light. She would see Lucius once a month. She has no idea why she started but with Narcissa sick it was hard for Hermione to think of him there without anybody. He has always been kind to her on those visits. Her first visit she was scared, she thought he would be rude or deeming to her. She was surprised when she walked in and he was smiling and started talking. She smiled as she was walking to the bath, he was one of the wizards she could really talk to. He had a sharp mind and listened to her problems. She learned so much from him on her visits, she knew she could never replace Draco but she did give him company.

She washed her face in the bathroom sink and looked at her reflection, she searched four years for the missing. She found many after the war in muggle hospitals or at St. Mungo's under different names. After the battle everything was a mess, people were running everywhere. The school had been destroyed and so many had died. So many lives had been torn apart that year leading up to the battle. As the years passed those she found became less and less. She changed her clothes and laid back down, she turned to her clock. Three hours till it was time to get up to start teaching, she hoped sleep would come soon as she closed her eyes. Draco was in front of her looking at her and smirking, he was stunning. His skin glowed and his eyes were black, she stood in front of him in a white nightgown. He had on a black suite, a white shirt with his hands in his pockets. He said nothing to her as she reached out her hand to him.

"Don't leave me." She called out to him. His smirked turned into a smile as he removed his hand from pocket and held it out for her. "Please Draco, I am so sorry." She was moving closer to him, she whispered. "I need you." He winked at her as he moved away from her. Her alarm was going off as she woke up, it was going to be a long day. She pushed her hair back. "Damn it." She got out of bed to get ready to teach charms.

"How are this morning Head Mistress?" Hermione took her spot at the teachers table. She had study charms after leaving Hogwarts and passed all her test with flying colors. When she heard Flitwick was retiring she jumped at the chance to teach at Hogwarts. She started smiling it was Lucius who pushed her the hardest into taking the job, Harry and Ron wanted her to start with the Ministry.

"You look tired Hermione." McGonagall looked over at her. The young witch had some circles under her eyes and her eyes didn't have the normal spark. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not use to my new bed yet." Hermione laughed it off, it was her first year teaching at Hogwarts. The term had just started. It was bringing back a flood of memories from the war, she needed to get control of herself. She had told Harry her first day back she felt as if she was being watched. He laughed it off saying she was being paranoid, maybe she was.

"I know it's hard at first to get use to your rooms but by Christmas it will feel like home." She patted the young witch's hand.

"I have no doubt." Hermione smiled back.

She enjoyed teaching, she enjoyed being around the kids. After the war she and Ron tried being together but they were not compatible. She tired a few more time with other wizards but nothing. She figured teaching was as close as she was going to get to have her own kids unless a miracle happened. Harry and Ginny were already married with one child and Ron was dating a nice witch from America. She like Jade, she was good for Ron. She didn't put up with nonsense and she loved Molly. Not that Hermione didn't love Molly but she didn't want what Molly wanted for her kids. Both Harry and Ron had gone into being Aurors together, they both loved the work. She was happy to see her friend's settling down and having families. She just couldn't figure out why that wasn't happening for her.

She felt that at twenty-three she was an old maid, Merlin knows she tried with men. What she saw in the mirror was a nice looking women, she finally figured out how to control her hair. It lay in sun kissed curls down her back, she had a figure under her robes. Granted it wasn't a large figure but she had curves, her problem was finding stuff to talk about. Most wizard never knew what to say to her and when she found one who did the physical part was lacking.

The day was long with the lack of sleep she had, at dinner she figured she would go for a walk to clear her mind before bed. A clear mind and some fresh air would help her sleep. She made her way to her rooms and changed out of her teaching robes. They were so heavy but she knew once winter arrived no matter how many fires the castle had going it was going to be nice have those thick robes on. Hermione opened her window to let some air into her room, fresh air her mom use to say would get rid of the cobwebs. She missed her mom and dad, they had died in a car accident in Australia. She did all of that to protect them and she ended up losing them in the end. To her it was another casualty of war, she was tired of the loss.

She hopped in the shower, the hot water was steaming her bathroom. She moaned some under the water as her hand went between her legs. She leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes, she had a faceless lover. She let out a loud moan, she felt it again. Her eye shoot opened as she looked around her shower, it felt as if someone was watching her. She turned off the water and pulled the curtain back. She got out and wrapped her towel around her. She looked around her rooms, her wards were still up and she saw nobody in her rooms. She looked out of her window, the evening was calm. She shook the feeling and threw on her sweat pants and a tank top and walked the grounds.

It was the end of summer, the world was starting to have an orange hue to it as the sun was setting. She went by Hagrid's hut to see if he had returned from taking care of his brother yet. She could see the house was empty, she missed Hagrid right now. He would listen to anything she had to say and most of the time gave her good advice. She was on the edge of the forbidden forest when she stopped. She felt it again, someone or something was watching her. She could feel eyes on her back as she turned slowly around as she was pulling out her wand. She saw nothing but the trees in front of her. She sighed some as she tried to see past the trees, maybe it was just an animal.

"Hello?" She called out to the trees, she wasn't sure if she wanted something to answer her or not. "Is anybody there?" She heard the rustle of some leaves, it had to be an animal she thought. She was staring and looking like a fool talking to the trees. "Do you need help?" Great Hermione now you're asking the animal's if they need help. She mumbled under her breath. "What an idiot." She turned and walked away, she wanted to run from that spot but for some reason she could just move slowly. It felt as if she was forcing herself to move. She needed some sleep, that's what was wrong with her. A good night's sleep with no dreams, she was going to get some dreamless sleep from Poppy.

* * *

_I'm looking for a Beta if anybody is interested. PM and let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank Illisandria Carthain, who Beta this chapter for me. You did such an awesome job! Also those have read it and reviewed it already, please keep reviewing. _

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_"Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion." ― Dylan Thomas_

Hermione was standing in the middle of a field full of flowers painted bright oranges and reds. She had on a knee-length green dress with long sleeves that she had bought for Harry's anniversary party and at the last minute changed her mind. On top of the dress she was wearing a silver sweater. (Why was she dreaming of Slytherin colors?) Her hair was pulled up and she didn't have any shoes on. The sun was setting in the distance, turning the trees dark purples and deep browns as she sat on the grey blanket in front of her; a slight breeze started blowing some of the leaves around in front of her. She had no idea where she was but she finally felt at peace. She could stay here forever. She watched the stars glow brighter as the sun sunk below the horizon. Just as she had laid down when she heard his voice.

"You look great you know," she looked up at Draco in his black suit. His hands were in his pockets as he walked up to her. "Green is a good color on you."

"Am I dreaming?" She couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Is this real? Why am I wearing Slytherin colors?"

"A dream can be real. As for the colors, you must have some deep dark desire to either be in Slytherin, or have a Slytherin in you." He smirked as he sat next to her; she was blushing furiously and it amused him. "Where are we?"

"I thought you might know," she smiled. For some reason, she felt safe near him.

As he pushed his hair back some, she noticed his nails were long and almost silver. For a moment she was scared but it passed quickly. "Nope, your dream."

"Why are you here; why I am I here?" She moved closer to him.

He smiled at her. "You said you needed me, so I'm here."

"Are you dead?" She looked into his eyes, they were black. She didn't remember them being black before.

"Why are you asking a hundred questions? Enjoy being here." He took her head in his hands and kissed her. His mouth was warm when her tongue entered. Something was not right in his mouth: his teeth were sharp but she didn't care. Her mind started spinning as his hands moved down her arm. Suddenly she felt something pierce her skin. It didn't matter. She moaned with want. Out of nowhere, she heard a loud buzzing coming from behind him. Her grip tightened as he started fading in front of her.

"No." She called out as she awoke with a start. The alarm was going off. She smacked the snooze button and laid on her back, looking at the ceiling. She was losing her mind. She was dreaming of a boy that terrorized her at school.

Not only was she dreaming about him, but she imagined he would kiss her. Draco would never touch her with a ten foot pole. As she blinked away the remains of Morpheus' embrace, she tried to remember what day it was. After a few minutes it hit her; it was Saturday. She forced herself out of bed and got dressed in a flash, putting on jeans, a purple sweater, and pulling her hair up off her shoulders.

It was the Saturday she was going to see Lucius. When she first started, they wouldn't let her see him; they said she wasn't family. She was going to give up but Lucius insisted that she was family. He had told them Draco was engaged to her before the war.

She laughed when he told her because Draco would never be caught dead near her, much less engaged to her; however, she knew Lucius was lonely, which is why he lied. On her way out, she grabbed a few books and a blanket, shrunk them and placed them in her pocket, put her cloak on, and made her way outside the castle walls. She was walking to the gates when she had that odd feeling again, only this time, it was stronger. It made something inside of her jump.

Hermione turned and scanned the area behind her. The feeling usually went away when she looked around but this time it stayed; it made her knees weak. She shook her head and dismissed it. It was left over from the dream; that's all it could be, she rationalized. She pushed opened the gate, stepped over the threshold, and apparated to Azkaban.

Outside the prison, she was greeted by one of the guards. "Ms. Granger," he nodded his head at her. "How are you today?" Despite his position in Azkaban, he was a short man of about fifty, and he dragged his left foot behind him as he walked.

"Fine and you Mr. Shackle?" She knew all the guards but she did like Shackle the best.

"Can't complain miss." He showed her to Lucius cell.

"Mr. Shackle may I bring some warmer clothes for Mr. Malfoy?" She watched Shackle intently for a reaction.

"I don't see why not, but I have to ask anyway. Mrs. Malfoy used to, may she rest in peace." He smiled at her. "I'll let you know at your next visit. Now, you know the drill miss." His hand was out, waiting for her to follow procedure. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled out her wand and handed it to him. "Enjoy your visit miss. Call if you need me."

"I will, thank you." Hermione ducked her head in response as she entered the cell. It was always cold and damp in Azkaban but she swore they made the cells worse to torture the prisoners. She shivered as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Ms. Granger." She saw Lucius stand from his bed and come over to her. He kissed her hand and led her to the chair next to his bed. "How is teaching going?"

She had thought about telling him about the feeling she was having, but he might just brush her off like Harry. Plus it was just the feeling she was being watched; nothing too serious. Harry was right she was being paranoid. "I'm so glad I choose to go into teaching instead of working for the Ministry. Thank you so much for your advice; it was spot on." He started grinning and she followed suit.

"I thought the Ministry would be boring for a witch like yourself," his grin widened as he flippantly brushed off her praise. "Anything else going on?"

That was strange question, she thought, but soon shook it off and went on to gossip about the goings-on in the castle. Lucius seemed to enjoy hearing about the outside world and he loved when she gave him the ministry gossip Harry would tell her. He laughed and said that the Ministry would never change.

Unfortunately she was only allowed to visit for thirty minutes; but before the thirty minutes were up she reached into her pocket and brought out the books and blanket, wandlessly enlarged them, and handed them over to him.

"Oh bless you would I do without you? You keep me going." He looked down at the books in his hands and smiled, "I don't deserve you." She saw tears in his eyes. "We were horrible to you; you were tortured in my home while I stood by and did nothing. I have never said it Hermione, but I am so sorry."

"Mr. Malfoy, it's ok. I'm sorry I never could find Draco."

"It's alright my dear; wherever he is, I hope he is doing well."

"I'll see you next month Mr. Malfoy." The door to the cell started to open as she stood up.

Lucius walked her to the door and gave her a proper, low-sweeping bow. "Till next time my dear." He kissed her hand and she exited his cell.

Azkaban, even without the dementors, could pull any happy feelings out of you. It left you drained and depressed when you left. This time Hermione was being walked out by a guard named Herbert. He was young and one of the few that worked there that enjoyed his job.

"It's nice of you to come, miss." He smiled at her as he was letting her out.

"I try." She smiled back.

"I guess you will be coming soon with your husband?" He winked at her.

"My what?" She just stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy's son, I heard he was back." He looked at her.

"No, the Ministry declared him dead. That's probably what you're thinking about." She laughed some, she sounded nervous.

"No, Garland saw him with Mr. Malfoy a week ago." He looked confused.

"Maybe he was mistaken, where is the sign in sheet?" She was shaking some as he showed her the sign in sheet. She scanned back four weeks to her last signature, he wasn't on the sheet anywhere. A part of her wanted to see his name or even his handwriting.

"That's odd, he was sure that it was Draco in there." He looked at her. "Sorry miss, he must have been seeing things."

She smiled and nodded at him and walked outside. The water hit her in the face and the wind cut through her cloak. She stood outside a few minutes thinking about what had happened. Mr. Malfoy never said anything to her about Draco visiting. She would have thought that would have been the first thing he had said to her. The spray of water was soaking her cloak, she felt chilled down to her bone. She made her way to the apparating point, her mind was all over the place. Garland use to be an Auror and a good one at that. He never missed anything but he had to be wrong.

When she got outside the gates she realized she was shaking some. She went to her rooms and changed. She sat in front of her fire watching the orange flames dance and pop in front of her. She pulled out a notebook by her chair and started writing. She wrote down everything she knew, she knew that someone who looked like Draco was seen visiting Lucius but on the sheet she had been the only one who had visited in the last month. She was having dreams about Draco, very erotic dreams about Draco. She hadn't had those since fifth and sixth year. The feeling, she couldn't fight the feeling. All of it meant nothing, the feeling was from being back at school, her dreams were sparked by the newspaper article and the man in the cell could have been a new guard. She needed a vacation and she hadn't been teaching a full month yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want to thank Illisandria Carthain, who Beta this chapter for me. You did such an awesome job! Also those have read it and reviewed it already, please keep reviewing._**

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_The bashful are always aggressive at heart. -Charles Horton Cooley_

Three weeks passed and her dreams of Draco had stopped as she thought they would.. Hermione was thankful but she couldn't fight the feeling of loss from not having them. She had a sense of safety in those dreams, a sense of love and belonging. She was cloistered away at Hogwarts for ten months out of the year and Lucius was becoming her only friend. A reprieve to her loneliness came in the form of one Friday night, when she and Neville were in his room drinking. They were sitting on the floor in front of the fire with half-drunk bottle of Firewhisky and he was pouring each of them another drink. They were trying to unwind from the hectic week of teaching they had endured.

A Ministry representative had been sent to watch them teach that week. The Board of Governors wanted to know more about the curriculum, especially with the mess of teachers they had during their years as students. That week reminded Hermione of an muggle saying, when it rains it pours. McGonagall took that week to observe classes which was added performance stress. This, of course, was a perfect time for the students to start acting up, and they did without mercy. So many house points had been taken away during that week that Hermione was sure all the houses had to be in the negative. Hermione and Neville started out talking about teaching but a half a bottle turned their conversation to personal problems.

"I have a terrible love life. Last month I met this witch, her name was Carol. We went on one date it was a nice date but at the end of it I went to kiss her and ended up breaking her nose. She wouldn't take my owls after that." He held his drink out, gesturing to her. "I can't seem to get it right. I wish I had more confidence like you or Harry."

"Last year I tried asking out this guy who worked at the Apothecary. He was so good looking blond hair, blue eyes, tall. Anyway, I went in a few times a week to pick up certain things and we always flirted. One day I made up my mind to ask him out, I wore something nice and went in. I opened my mouth to say it and nothing came out. I just stared at him, smiled, and left the shop. I order everything by owl now," Hermione admitted.

"Hermione Granger lost her courage? I don't feel so bad now; it took two years to say hi to Hannah." He chuckled as poured himself another drink. "I still haven't asked her out."

"I agreed to date McLaggen last year so I didn't have to go to the Ministry Christmas party alone." She took a drink. "He still puts his hands everywhere," she admitted with a shudder.

"I agreed to go with Luna, who the whole time talked about something that lived in Christmas trees. Did you see what she was wearing? She looked like a bloody Christmas tree!"

"Oh I saw; the whole party saw. What was that in her hair?"

"No clue." He howled with laughter again.

"I let Ron set me up with some guy he knew a few months ago. He picked me up at my house in jeans and a ragged shirt, called me babe all during dinner at the Leaky Caldron, then after dinner he asked if I was paying because he "forgot his wallet at home". When he brought me home, he stuck his tongue down my throat and his hand up my shirt."

"Don't feel bad; I let my grams set me up with the granddaughter of one of her friends." He gasped though laughter as he fell over. "It was awful! She had buck teeth and her nose was crooked. The whole night she laughed like a hyena, and when I took her home she grabbed me and started kissing me. She drug me into her house while trying to taking my clothes off. When I managed to pull away, she was naked! I grabbed my shirt and just ran. You should have heard the howler I got from Gran for that one..."

"Oh Neville," Hermione leaned on the chair behind her as she poured another drink, "I have erotic dreams about a classmate of ours that died."

He couldn't have stopped laughing if he wanted to. "That's bad."

"Do I win?" She downed her drink. "We should have a prize for the winner with the lamest love life."

"I think we're tied." He poured some more into his glass. "I think about Hannah during teaching."

"At least you have Hannah."

"How do I have Hannah? I look at her and can't talk." He was turning red just talking about her. Time for a change of subject, "so who is the person you're dreaming about; or do I have to guess?"

"Guess."

"Fred?"

"Nope." She poured Neville and herself another drink.

"Um, please tell me it wasn't Colin." He looked at her imploringly.

"No, it wasn't Colin."

"Blaise?" He was watching her over his glass. "They declared him dead yesterday."

"I saw." She looked down. Blaise disappeared the same time as Draco; Narcissa had thought they ran off together. "No it isn't Blaise."

"I don't know...unless it was Snape."

"No, it was not Snape. Ewww..." She shaking and laughing. "It was Draco."

"You had a thing for the ferret?" He howled in laughter.

"Yes I did." She should be mad but the alcohol in her system wouldn't let her. "You had a thing for Loony Lovegood."

"True. That was the strangest relationship I have ever been in." Neville poured another drink, then slid onto the floor and laid down. "Draco was good looking for a guy, too good looking if you ask me."

"I don't think anybody..." Hermione looked at him as she put down her drink. Her head was spinning. She had forgotten what they were talking about. "What were we talking about?"

"Hell if I know." Neville rolled on his side and looked at her. "Hermione my mate, I love ya."

"Right back at you." She took a drink and looked back at him. He was sound asleep. She was going to head to her room but it felt so far away. She laid down; the fire was so warm and her head was spinning. She closed her eyes. After a while she felt weightless as if her body was flying. She could feel strong hands on her. She started giggling as she opened her eyes, everything was spinning. She saw black coals with reddish edges looking back at her.

"How much did you drink?" She heard a voice; she knew the voice. She couldn't place where she knew that voice from; hell, right now she had no idea where she was. "Bloody hell, you're out of it aren't you?!"

"Where are we going?" She was laughing again, she couldn't control it.

"To bed." It was a male voice, so deep and sexy.

"This is a great dream. I haven't had a man in my bed in so long." She thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione heard beeping. I am going to blast that clock. Her head was hurting and everything started spinning when she sat up. It took her a moment to see clear enough to know where she was and even then, the light was hurting her eyes. She was in her room, dressed in her nightgown. I could have sworn I fell asleep next to Neville in my day-clothes last night.

Suddenly, what sounded like construction work sounded at her door.

"This better be important." She held her head while trying not to throw up. She opened her door slowly, trying not to make too much noise, and was greeted with a very hungover, very dishevelled Neville. "Shit Neville, do I look that bad?" She tried to laugh but her head felt like it was going to fall off.

"Don't laugh, you look worse." He held his head. "Fuck that was loud. Do you have hangover potion?"

She squinted in thought. "No, I don't think so," she whispered. "Come in and let me check." He followed her into the bathroom.

"You made it back to your room so I guess you were doing better than I was. I woke up on the floor, face-down in my own drool." He chuckled some.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I got back in here. It's all such a blur." She opened the medicine cabinet door; sitting in the front were two bottles of a yellow-tinted potion. "I guess the house elves brought me." She handed him a bottle and they both drank.

"Did you tell me last night you are dreaming of Draco?"

"No, just like you didn't tell me your grandmother set you up on a date." Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Right. I have no idea what I'm talking about." Neville shivered, "why is your window open?"

"I don't know. I don't remember getting to bed much less opening a damn window." She watched him close the window as she tried to recall last night. She did have quite a bit to drink.

"Do you want breakfast?" he headed towards her door, looking back only to invite her along.

"Nah, you go. I'll see you later." She closed the door behind him and laid on her bed. How did she get back to her room and why the hell was her window opened?! As she was closing her eyes, she felt somebody in her room. Her eyes shot open looking around but the room looked the same as when she closed her eyes. She was losing it again.

Maybe she needed a walk.

Nah, she would walk later, right now she felt as if she was going to faint. Her eyes closed quickly as darkness engulfed her.

Hermione was in a dark, narrow corridor and it was cold and damp. It looked like a cave of some type. She shivered as she looked around, noticing a light the end of the narrow hall, she headed towards it. She wished she had worn shoes. This was a dream, she should have dreamed shoes. The floor was wet and it was squishy and she wished they had some lights in this room, because she wasn't quite sure what it is she was stepping in. She finally made it to the light and found a large, warm room. Large pillows of purple and black lined the floor and matching sheer fabric draped the walls. Black candles magically hung in the air, giving the room a orange glow. She stood in the middle of the room when she heard his voice.

"Granger." She turned around to find him in his black suit, no shirt on under it.

"Malfoy." She smiled. "This is getting a bit strange."

"What is?" He touched her cheek. His hand was cold and his nails were so long that they barely scratched her cheek. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

"This; you're dead and I'm fantasizing about you." She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Do you want to stop?" He stepped closer.

"We can stop?" She could feel his arm round her waist. "I don't understand."

"I was worried about you last night." His mouth was on her neck; he was sucking her skin lightly. "I came for you and you were gone."

"Last night? I was with Neville drinking." She moaned as his tongue traced down her neck.

"I know." Draco growled into the flesh of her neck. "I wish you wouldn't do that again."

"Do what?" She pushed him back some. "You're a dream, you're not real. I wish you were but this is all in my mind." Tears began to trickle from her eyes. "Neville is just a friend. I have nobody but a dead guy to keep me company-oh, and your father. I'm so pathetic." She sat on one of the pillows and looked up at him. His skin was pale and glowing, his eyes were black. Weren't they silver? She was going to look at Lucius' eye color next week. She was sure they had the same eyes. His hair was longer and thicker then she remembered though.

"No you're not, you are wonderful and special to me. I'm sorry for snapping." He sat next to her and held her face in his hand and kissed her deeply. She put her arms around his neck as she laid back. She heard a deep growl and her eyes snapped open. She screamed when she saw it; a large black wolf stood in front of her. Draco held her closer and whispered into her ear. "Sorry, my dear, but this dream-as you call it-is over."

Hermione sat straight up in bed and looked around the room. From the window she could see that the sun was disappearing below the horizon. She was so tired but she had slept all day. Noticed she was sweating, so she went to take a shower.. As the hot water ran over her she realized she was so cold that she was shaking some. She had to stop having these dreams, they were just too real. She couldn't remember them, but for the feeling of being happy stayed with her.

She let the water pour over her as she moved her hand between her legs. This time, instead of a faceless lover it would be Draco. Her hand moved faster inside of her as she started to moan; her hips were moving in rhythm as she felt it building inside of her. She imagined Draco in front of her and started moaning his name. Hermione leaned her head back as she called his name one last time while the feeling euphoria washed over her. It took her a minute to recover from her orgasm, after which she finished bathing and laid back down, sparing a glance out the window.

Maybe some fresh air would do her some good tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one isn't great on grammar, I wrote it during lunch between classes last week. I'm taking six class this semester. I am so sorry. I know this isn't as good as my last story but it has less spelling mistakes. **

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. – Shakespeare_

It was getting close to Halloween as another week of teaching passed. At least this week the students seemed calmer, Hermione was sure if she had to put up with another week like that last week she was going to quit teaching. She could see why Snape was always so cross with them. She was heading out Friday night for a walk when Neville ran up to her.

"Hermione! Wait up!" He was yelling as he ran after her.

"I'm going for a walk, come with me." He nodded at her as they headed outside. "So what's going on?"

"I had to go into London after class to pick up some supplies and I stopped at the Leaky Cauldron." He was still trying to catch his breath.

"OK and?"

"I, oh Merlin I can't believe I did it."

"Did what Neville?" They made their way to the lake.

He stopped and looked stunned. "I asked Hannah out."

"And?" Hermione couldn't help but grin at him.

"And what? I passed out."

"Neville." She started laughing hysterically. "What did Hannah say when you came around?"

"She was smiling over me." He looked as if he was in a daze. "You know how pretty she can smile and her hair always smells so nice. Like lavender on a summer day."

"I have never smelled her hair. Neville, did she say yes?"

"Yes, she said yes." He was practically grinning from ear to ear. "She asked what took so long."

"Trust me we have all been wondering the same thing." Hermione mumbled some.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so when is this date?"

"Tomorrow night, Hermione I am so nervous. What if I screw up and pass out again?"

"You won't you will be fine." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Where are you taking her?"

"Merlin I need to figure out where I'm taking her." He was starting to shake.

"Calm down." She put her arm around his shoulder as they made their way to the forbidden forest. "Oh, I know how about that new restaurant that opened up in Hogsmeade?"

"That would be perfect." He grabbed her waist and held her closer. She started laughing at him when they both stopped at the sound that was coming out of the forest. It was a howling sound followed by snarling. "Hermione, that sounds like a wolf." He was looking through the trees when they both saw something moving, it was a streak of white fur.

"Neville we need to go." She was pulling his hand to move him. He was just staring in front of them as if in a trance. "Neville." She smacked his shoulder.

He turned to her and looked back at the trees. "Yeah we need to go." They both walked faster back to the castle.

"What the hell happened back there?" She asked as they walked into the castle.

"I don't know, I couldn't move or talk." He just looked at her. "It was like I was frozen. I'll tell Hagrid tomorrow about the wolf in the forest."

"He probably already knows and has made it his pet." She started laughing, Neville joined in.

"I'm still going to tell him tomorrow. Are you helping with Hogsmeade tomorrow? Maybe you could help me pick out new robes."

"No, tomorrow is my Saturday at Azkaban."

"I still can't believe you do this, after everything that happened."

"Don't start with me, you sound like Harry and Ron. Oh, did I tell you the last time I visited he asked me to forgive him?"

"No you didn't, that's amazing." He was watching her closely. "How is he doing?"

"As well as to be expected, I read the paper this morning they are thinking of giving some parole."

"Perhaps he will be one of them." Neville wasn't sure how he felt about it. Hermione said he changed and Mr. Malfoy seeing Hermione proved he changed, Maybe he was ready to get out of there.

"I hope for his sake. Oh after I leave Azkaban I'm heading over to my parents and finish getting it packed away. That means Monday morning I expect to find out all about your date before classes start."

"I thought you finished that years ago?"

"I told Harry I did because he was bothering me, but I really couldn't face it. I have a guy that takes care of the house, but I didn't start till this summer. I have just a few more things left to pack up and then I'm putting the house up for sale." She could feel tears falling down her face.

"I see, I never understood why Harry was pushing you so hard to do it anyway." He gave her a big hug. "See you Monday unless I die during my date."

Hermione laughed some as she smacked Neville's shoulder. "See you."

Hermione had gone through her books and found a few she thought Mr. Malfoy would like. Two of them were muggle books but she figured he would read them anyway. She pulled out another blanket and shrunk the books and blanket down to fit into her pocket for the next morning. She pulled out her clothes for the next day and set her alarm clock. Even though most mornings she hated the damn thing, she was proud of it. She had charmed her Muggle clock to work at the school, she had used a charm close to it when she was a student but that one sometimes worked. This one worked all the time, even if she wanted it to or not. She pulled the covers up, it was colder than normal for October. She felt so tired all of a sudden and before she could lay back everything went black.

* * *

She was standing in the forbidden forest, she looked down at herself. At least she remembers she needs shoes for this dream. She was wearing jeans and a chocolate brown sweater. She heard a sound through the trees it sounded like the wolf howling again. She wanted to run, but something was keeping her in the one place.

"Hello?" She called out softly. "Is there anybody there?" She saw some brown fur move past her out the corner of her eye. Her heart was racing as her brain was telling her to move but her body wouldn't move. "Please, if there is someone there help me." The words came out of her so soft, she wanted to scream them. Out of her left eye, she saw black fur, she closed her eye. Maybe she could wake herself up, she was trying calmed her breathing down.

"You can open your eyes, I won't hurt you." Her eyes snapped open, she knew who it was. She was still in the forest, but seeing him she became calmer. Her breathing went back to normal and she could move. "Hermione were going to play a game, I'm going to ask questions and you have to answer me truthfully. Do you understand?" She was looking at his eyes, they were a dark silver. Merlin she loved his eyes, all she could do was nodded her head yes.

"Good. Did you take care of my mother while she was dying?"

"Yes, she was alone and we became friends while working at St. Mungo's. You left her, how could you leave her?" She could see pain on his face.

"Why do you see my father?"

"He is alone with you and your mother gone. He needed to talk to somebody. I enjoy talking to him and he has helped me figure out my career."

"What is Neville to you?" He growled some.

"He has always been my friend. He is starting to date Hannah Abbott." She wanted to be angry for him asking, but something wouldn't let her. He moved closer to her, as she felt her body go weak.

"How about Ron and Harry?"

"Harry is married and Ron and I never worked out." He was looking down at her intently.

"How do you feel about me?" His hand was on her face, her head bowed in his hand.

She was fighting with herself with this one, she didn't want to tell him but her mouth opened. "I love you, I have since fourth year. Even knowing you were death eater, I loved you."

"Would you believe me if I told you I have loved you since you punched me in the third year."

"No." She laughed and blushed some more.

His mouth was on her neck kissing her and lightly biting her. "I want you. I want to taste you, I want you to give yourself to me." His biting was getting harder.

"Draco." It was all Hermione could moan, she wanted to say so much more but her mouth didn't seem to be connected her to brain.

"It's almost time for you to go." He was looking into her eyes. "Remember this, go to the Manor tomorrow when you are done visiting my dad."

"Yes, I will remember." She smiled up at him.

He held her tightly. "My Hermione." He bent down and kissed her again. His mouth worked its path down her neck, she felt a sharp pain. Hermione's body gave way under his grip, her eyes opened. She was alone in her room. She was tired as she looked at the clock, it was only twenty minutes before she had to get up. Maybe the job was getting to her. Stress was causing these strange dreams, that must be the problem. She sighed as she began getting dressed, that's when she saw the mark in the mirror. It was a small purple mark on her neck, she thought she saw a hole in the mark. She must have gotten bit by a bug last night when she was walking. These dreams had to stop, she needed to let his memory go.

* * *

Garland was the guard who met her at the entrance that morning. He was around sixty years old and had gray hair and blue eyes that still twinkled. He had a long scar on his face and his left ear was missing. He told her once he had a death eater to thank for the missing ear. He took the job at Azkaban after the last war, he told her he was getting too old to be chasing them around. He could watch them once they were captured, though. He was the one who helped Harry when he started in the program. Harry had eased up some about her going when Garland told him he would watch her, she had talked him into not telling Harry about Lucius saying she was engaged before the war to Draco. He loved it, he thought it was some forbidden love affair. He was a silly old romantic at heart.

"Good morning Ms. Granger." He was smiling at her when she came in.

"Good morning Mr. Garland, how have you and your wife been?" She was signing in.

"We have been good miss. How have you been lately? Any wedding bells in the future?" He grinned happily at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Harry till you're ready."

"You must be mistaken, Herbert and I looked and it wasn't him two months ago."

"Miss, I am sorry, but I saw Draco last week. I took him to the cell myself." He looked at her as he grabbed the sign in sheet. "Well, that's funny, I know I watched him sign in."

"I believe you, maybe he used a different name." She looked it over for the last week, she didn't see his signature. She saw something that was strange, it was a handwriting she would never forget. He marked up more of her papers than any other teacher. The handwriting looked like Snape's, the name was a Hyacinth Azalea but it didn't say who she was looked at the man curiously. "Who was this?" She pushed the book at him.

"I have no idea, we are going to have to look into that." His brow crunched some as he was looking at the script. "At any rate, let's head to the cell, this is so strange."

"Did Mr. Shackle tells you I asked about warmer clothes for Mr. Malfoy?" She looked at the man who was still shaking his head.

"Huh?" He looked back at her. "Oh yeah, you can send a few things. Owl the clothes here and we will make sure he gets them."

"Did you see where some are going to be paroled soon?" She smiled at him. "How do you feel about it? I know you helped bring most of them in."

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Ms. Granger I love how your mind works, most don't care what I think." He shook his head and kept walking. "I guess some like Mr. Malfoy has changed, when we first brought them here I would say no but five years can change a person."

"That makes sense." She looked at the older wizard. "Please don't tell Harry about Draco being back, I believe you, but they still don't know."

The old man smiled and blushed some. "Aw, miss, true love finds a way no matter what. I hope that young man of yours starts seeing you again."

"I hope so too." She handed him her wand as he opened the door and she walked in. Mr. Malfoy was coughing when she walked in. "Mr. Malfoy I hope you're not getting sick."

"I am fine Ms Granger, don't worry."

"I do worry." She sat down across from his and she pulled the books and a blanket out of her pocket. "It's a good thing I brought a larger and warmer blanket."

"Ms Granger you shouldn't have to take care of a cruel, old man who has never been anything but sadistic to your kind."

"Mr. Malfoy, I have forgiven you for everything. I can never forget some of it, but please know I forgive you." She handed him the books. "I'm sorry two of those are Muggle books, if you don't want them, I can take them back."

"No, please I would love to read them." He smiled at her. "What news of the outside world do you bring me?" He leaned back on the bed with one of his legs bent on his bed.

"Good news they will let me owl clothes for you, do you like me to buy new clothes or go to the Manor?" She was watching him look at her when she mentioned clothes, his faced changed to a look of dread.

"I would never wish to put you through entering your torture chamber, but I do not wish to for you to spend your money on clothes." He gave her a worried look. "My clothes are fine."

"No, they are not, I know you haven't had any since Cissa died last year. I don't mind going to the Manor, I really don't." She was wondering which of them, she was convening. "Can I get in with the wards?"

He sat forward and grabbed her hand. "Ms. Granger, the moment your blood was spilled in my home the wards recognized you."

She gulped some and tried to smile. "See, everything has a reason." He started laughing at her and kissed her hand.

"I really don't deserve you kindness."

She quickly changed the subject as not to be drawn into another apology. It was shocking he had and Hermione needed to hear it. It felt like closure for her but she didn't want his pride to break. She remember Draco telling her once Malfoy men do not apologize to anyone. "Oh, and under good news the Ministry is thinking of pardoning some death eaters."

"I doubt I will be one of those." He sat back again.

"Why you have changed since being in here."

"Ms Granger I killed, tortured and did many worse things. I am content in my punishment for my life." He looked sternly at her. "Don't get any Gryffindor ideas to speak for me either, you all trust too much."

"I won't volunteer information."

"You just tried to change the wording to a Slytherin." He eyed her suspiciously.

"You will be glad to know Neville has finally asked Hannah out." She smirked up at him.

"And you just changed the subject." He shook his head slightly. "Are you sure you were not dating my son?" He sighed as he sat up some as she shook her head. "It took Longbottom long enough to ask that girl out. When is the big date?"

"Tonight."

"Hopefully he doesn't die or kill her." She started laughing with him. "Ms Granger what is that on your neck." He was pointing at the purple mark on her neck.

"I don't know." She tried to hide it with her hand. "I think when I was walking last night I got bit by something."

He had the biggest grin on his face. "Ms Granger that looks like a nasty mark. The thing that bit you must have been huge."

She was blushing some. "I don't know, I seem to be experiencing strange dreams."

Lucius eyebrow crocked up. "Really? What kind of dreams?"

"I don't remember them after I have them, it is so strange." She shook her head. "I just remember the feeling after I have them."

"What feelings do you remember?" He leaned back and smirked again. Hermione wondered years ago if one of the classes Slytherin's got was how to smirk in a way they looked like a wanker and completely hot at the same time.

"Happy, complete and a few other things." She knew she was blushing when he crocked his eyebrow at her.

"Really? Other things? Intriguing." He leaned forward as his voice went lower. "Did you think maybe it might be something more then dreams going on?" His smile scared her some, it was the smile he had given Arthur after he put the diary in Ginny's cauldron in her second year.

"I don't understand." She was confused, what if they weren't dreams. _That was ridiculous of course they were dreams, they had to be dreams._

"You are a bright witch, I'm sure you will figured out what is causing these _dreams_ in no time." They heard the door start to move, he stood up to help her to the door.

"Look for the clothes and write to me if you don't have them in a week, please." Hermione pushed her confusion to the side as she stood, she would think of it tonight at the Manor. Her mind snapped at that thought; _she was spending the night at her parents house_ a voice in her head told her. She looked up at his eyes, they were deep silver. Hermione would never tell a soul but when she looked at Draco while he was picking on her at school she would get lost in his eyes.

"I promise I will." He leaned down and kissed her face, he took her back some. The most he had ever done was kissing her hand. "Till next month my child." The door opened and Garland was smiling at her.

"Till next time." She left the room as he shut the door behind her. The voice was telling her she needed to get her parents house packed that was the plan and go to the Manor Sunday afternoon when she was finished. She headed to the apparition port and in a crack she was standing outside the Manor. _Why was she here and not at her parent's house?_ Her mind was screaming at closed her eyes as another voice told her it was because she promised Draco she would. Maybe Mr. Malfoy was right, maybe it wasn't just dreams. Her heart started racing looking at the large iron gate; if it wasn't a dream what was happening to her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reviewing and liking it. I was starting to think about giving up on the story. I think I lost my Beta but if you guys bare with me through this week I promise my grammar will be better. Keep reviewing.**

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_"We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies."- Shirley Abbott_

* * *

Hermione was standing outside the gate, there was a dense fog over the mansion and grounds. She looked at the gate it was large and unfeeling. She went to the gate and tried putting her hand through. That way the wards wouldn't throw her just push her hand out. Her hand passed through the gate, she took a breath and stepped through. She sighed, he was right about the wards as she walked towards the house, she wondered if the elves were still at the house. They could help her find his room and clothes. Hermione made her way through the haze that hung in the air, the hedges on both sides were overgrown and battered. The drive itself had cracks and holes lining it, she could tell as she walked on at one point this house had been stunning. Nothing but those hedges could be seen on either side, she thought she could make out the tops of trees which meant land laid past the hedges. She looked and could see through the fog black pointed gables rising high in the air. It was only part of the house she could see from where she was standing. She hurried along as she wrapped her cloak closer to her, the air was damp and cold. She made her way closer she could see darken large windows, iron and hard, unfeeling brown stone ascending into the sky. She shivered some, the house gave an unholy feel to it. The house was dark, no lights or signs of any life. She reached the carved wood door and knocked. Slowly it was opened by a small elf.

"Be miss with the Ministry?" The elf growled at her.

"No." She looked down at the elf.

"You not wanted here." The elf slammed the door on her.

She knocked harder this time as the elf opened the door for her again. "Don't slam the door on me." She yelled at the elf who was smirking at her. "I'm here to send some clothes to Mr. Malfoy. Let me in you blasted elf."

The elf opened the door for her to enter. "You not pure but you speak as if you be." The elf was glaring at her.

"I need you to show me to Mr. Malfoy's rooms, please." She looked at the elf that just shrugged at her and popped away. "How rude." She was looking at where the elf was.

She started to look around, the house was cold and black. Everything had a layer of dust on it, this once monument to pureblood aristocracy had been forgotten and lay bare. She could see how once this home had been beautiful under the gentle hand of Narcissa, she would weep to see the place nowadays. Hermione made her way down a hall to the stairs when she heard the sound, it was a growling sound. It reminded her of the wolf sound she heard with Neville in the forest. It was coming closer as she turned around holding out her wand. It was a medium size brown wolf looking at her, its sharp teeth showing pacing closer to her.

She shot off a spell that sent the wolf flying backwards with a yelp, she started running up the stairs. She turned to see it gaining ground on her, she tripped over a stair sending her wand flying. She lifted herself up and went on running. The wolf was in front of her, she just stood in one spot stunned. It was ready to jump on her, she closed her eyes, It was going to attack her and there was nothing she could do about it, she was going to die in this home. Why had she come back, the last time here she swore she was going to die. She heard the wolf yelp again, this time it was louder. She opened her eyes to see a large black wolf pinning the brown wold with its teeth at its throat. The black wolf released the brown one who took off down the stairs yelping. She was shaking as the black wolf made its way to her, Hermione wanted to run but she couldn't. The wolf sat down on the step in front of her looking at her, she thought it was smirking for a minute. She lifted her hand and petted the wolf in front of her, why she had no idea but she knew it wouldn't hurt her.

"Aren't you cute?" Hermione moved closer when the wolf let out a low growl. "Ok fine you don't like being called cute." The wolf was glaring at her. "You know you are giving me the same look my potion teacher use to give me. I need to find my wand and some clothes. I'm going over to the end of the stairs and get my wand, don't eat me." The wolf huffed. "Now you're huffing like the damn man." She shook her head and grabbed her wand. The wolf was still sitting on the stair. "I'm going to go up the stairs to find Mr. Malfoys room are you going to follow me and kill me?" she sighed putting her hands on her hips and started mumble. "Oh great Hermione asking the wolf for an answer. This isn't the big bad wolf who is going to tell you it's going to eat you." She felt like she was going insane, the wolf was still looking at her as if she had gone insane. "Don't look at me like I have gone mad." She thought the wolf rolled his eyes. She shook her head and walked past the wolf. She made it up five more stairs when she looked down and it was still sitting on the stair looking at her.

She made it to the top of the stairs and looked around, there was three halls with doors. She took the one down the middle and started opening doors. Some opened, some were extra bedrooms and bathrooms. She got to the end of the hall and opened the last door for that hall. The room was large, it was a nursery. The colors in the room was green and silver, she had to laugh. Even in the crib Draco never stood a chance at not being in Slytherin. She walked in and looked at the toys on the shelf and picked up a worn out teddy bear, she could tell it was well loved. She could imagine a blond hair baby in the crib, the blanket had a snake sewn in the corner. She carried the bear with her as she closed the door quietly. She walked back down that hallway and moved to the one on her left.

The first door she opened made her gasp, she knew the Malfoy library was huge but she had no idea it was this large. She just stood in the door not wanting to touch anything, next month she was going to ask Mr. Malfoy if she could visit the library. Maybe if it wasn't already she could ask him if she could catalog the library for him. She had to remind herself she was here for clothes if she stepped into that room she was going to never come out. She closed the door and opened the next one half way down, she could tell this had to be a private study. She was positive she shouldn't touch anything in this room, as much as Hermione knew he had changed she was sure there was dark magic items in this room. The next two doors were guest bedrooms, they were done in soft browns and greens. She had to admit Narcissa had great taste.

One last door on the hall was at the end, she turned the knob and stepped in. It was done in green and silver again. It was Draco's room. The four poster bed was huge, that bed was as big as the room she grew up in. He had quidditch posters and band posters on the walls. Narcissa use to tell her during their lunches at St. Mungo's she kept the room the same as when he left it. She wasn't lying, there were clothes on the floor, the bed looked slept in but what she found strange was the two rooms and this one had no dust. The other hall rooms had sheets on the furniture but all these rooms looked lived in. A crack of thunder made her jump, she was feeling so tired again. When she got back to school she was going to have Poppy give her a complete check-up. She had to lay down before she passed out, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

She felt something pushing her awake, she opened her eyes to see the elf looking at her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened." She sat up realizing she was still holding the bear.

"Miss needed for dinner." He looked at her. "Dress there." He pointed to the end of the bed and popped out of the room. She looked where the elf was pointing and found a black dress at the end of the bed with black heels. She scouted out of bed and looked at the dress. It was lovely, it was long with a high slit and a low neckline. She put the dress on and the shoes quickly and walked out the door. The elf was waiting outside the door.

"Now miss follow." The elf started walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She looked down at the elf.

"Dinner you is expected." He snarled at her.

"Nobody is here but you and me. Who could be expecting me?" She wrapped her arms around her body.

"Dinner you is expected." The elf yelled at her. They walked down the stairs in silence, the elf stopped and pointed to a door. "Miss go in there."

She walked into the room, it was a large dining room. The table was set for four people, she was the only one in the room. She sat down at the table and waited. She was playing with her fork when she heard the door open, she stood up to great whoever it was. When the person walked in Hermione fainted.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging for the next chapter but if you read Fall through Time you know that I am evil this way. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been iced in for two days. I'm going cabin crazy so I thought I would post the next chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoy this. **

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. -J. K. Rowling (I couldn't pass the one up.)_

* * *

"Is she ok?" She heard a voice over her.

"Shock she should be fine, I told you to find another way. Your luckily she didn't hex first." She knew the voices that were talking over her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person who was holding her. "Ms. Granger, it took you long enough to come around." She couldn't talk, she pulled away from the person holding her.

"You're dead." She looked at the man and looked around at the other two men standing near him. "All three of you are dead, oh dear Merlin I snapped finally. I'm still dreaming. Draco, Blaise?" She stood up backing up to the wall. "Professor Snape I watched you die." She was panicking.

"Ms. Granger, you always had a way for the dramatics. Stupid girl use your head and think this out." He stood up and looked at her. "Now calm down."

"Hermione, its ok we won't hurt you." Draco was taking a step to her.

"Draco you're dead and so is Blaise." She was up against the wall. "All I wanted was your dad's clothes and somehow I lost my mind. Oh dear Merlin I have fallen down the rabbit hole."

Severus just looked. "Ms. Granger, why do you want Lucius clothes? You were talking about it earlier and I still don't understand. Don't be daft child, there are no rabbit holes inside and if anything you fell into the mirror."

"Sev, that's not helping right now." Draco looked at the older wizard.

Hermione's mouth was hanging open for a moment, all three of them were waiting for her to talk. She took a breath and spoke. "He needs warmer clothes, he is getting sick." Her head started spinning again as she looked at Draco.

"Hermione you need to eat." Draco held out his hand to her. "Come on, dinner is ready." She just looked at him and his hand. "It's ok I will explain everything when you're ready I promise, ok? Come on Granger." She held out her hand and let him take her to her chair. She sat down and looked at the three men sitting around her. Something was wrong with them, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ms. Granger, are you visiting Lucius?" Severus picked up a glass and brought it to his lips.

"Yes, I see him every month." She took a small bite of food. "He was coughing when I saw him today, his cell is cold and damp. I'm afraid he will get sick, so I bring him blankets but he needs warmer clothes. I was looking for his room to get him some clothes when I fell asleep on a bed."

"That is nice of you to do given your history. I know Lucius enjoys the books you bring also." He looked at her, he had black eyes. Her dreams were coming back to her. Why was all their eyes black? She could feel that Draco was sitting next to her watching her. "Mr. Blaise, let us leave these two alone."

"How do you know about the books?" She realized she had said nothing about the books as she put her fork down. "How do you know he enjoys them?"

Severus just laughed as he stood up from the table. "Are you planning on speaking for him if his name is up for parole?"

"Yes but how do you know about that?"

"Enjoy your dinner Ms. Granger."

"You haven't ate yet?" She looked at him.

"I will eat later, come Blaise." Severus cloak was billowing behind him.

Blaise smiled at her as he stood. "Granger." She looked at Blaise, he hadn't said anything to her since she fainted. "Do you know where Pansy is?"

"Parkinson?" He nodded at her. "Yes, she owns a beauty shop on Diagon Alley."

He moved across the table to her in one motion. "Does she have anybody?" He was kneeling next to her.

"I really don't know, the only reason I know she is working in London is Ginny drags me into her shop every month." She placed her hand on top of his, he jerked his hand away as she glared at him. His hand was cold, deathly cold. He turned and stormed out of the room, Snape bowed some and followed.

She heard Draco's chair move closer to hers, she looked at him and tried to smile. This wasn't a dream, she knew this wasn't one of her dreams. He was real and next to her.

"How can you be alive and where have you been?" Hermione was trying to calm down her breathing.

"I couldn't see anybody sooner, I am sorry." He looked at her as his hand lightly stroked her face.

"I don't understand." She was confused.

"I watched you cry at mom's funeral." His fingers were outlining her collar bone. "You cared for her, didn't you?"

She nodded slowly as her breathing was getting shallow. "I came to care for her while working with her. You changed the subject." She looked at him.

He started laughing, she thought she saw something catch the light in his mouth but she had to be wrong. "You my dear have been spending too much time with my father." He was standing up and pulling her up by her waist. He was holding her close, his body was hard under her hands. "Hermione, I have thought of you every minute of every day for five years. I have dreamt of us being in this house together holding each other. Hermione, I love you." His mouth was lightly kissing her jaw.

"Draco, I don't know what to say." She leaned her head back as his nails from his left hand was faintly scratching into one side of her neck as his mouth was kissing the other side.

"Don't say anything right now, let's go to my room." He looked into her eyes, she was lost in those silver eyes. She felt him pick her up and carry her up the stairs. For a brief moment she had a feeling that something was wrong, her mind cleared for a moment to look at him. Her brain was screaming to run that the man holding her was a killer. Her heart was screaming at her brain to shut it, she wanted him no matter what he was. He put her down in his room and was looking at her.

"Draco what are you?" Her brain was winning out as she was backing away from him.

He was looking in her eyes. "I am a killer, I am dangerous and you should run." She was wondering if he had read her thoughts as he moved closer. "But you won't, you want me to be with you." His fingers were tracing her side. Hermione's brain was shutting down feeling his breath on her neck. "Do you want me?" She nodded as his hand was on her back unzipping her dress. "I need to, I have to hear you say it." Her dress fell on the floor.

"I want you and I need you." She looked into his eyes, they had turned black. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He was on top kissing her and caressing her. She closed her eyes and moaned as his hand moved between her legs. She needed his touch, she had waited so long for him. "Oh, Draco.

"Hush, my love. I need to make you mine." He growled in her neck.

"Make me yours? I don't understand." Her brain was trying to clear but it felt like it was surrounded by a fog.

"This might hurt some, do you want to be mine?" He was whispering in her ear.

"What are you?" She looked into his eyes, they were red. Her body and heart was betraying her mind, her mind wanted to run but the rest of her welcomed whatever Draco was and didn't care.

"Mine?" He looked down at her as she slowly nodded.

"Make me yours but only if you are mine." She heard her voice as her mind was screaming to run, her voice was below a whisper as she looked at him.

"My Hermione, I am already yours. I have been for so long." He mouth found her neck. Nothing was registering as she felt a sharp pain on her neck that quickly changed to pure pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned as euphoria washed over her body, her body and mind were gone in the moment with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is slow but I promise it starts getting better after this. **

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams? - Alfred Lord Tennyson_

* * *

Hermione's head was killing her as she woke up and stretched. She wondered if she and Neville had been drinking again, she held her head and moaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to her surrounding and looked around, this wasn't her room at Hogwarts. She sat up and looked around, she remembered she was at the Manor. Her memories of last night was a blur, everything was a blur but the memory of when she arrived. She got out of bed and looked at the mirror across from the bed. _Only Draco would want a mirror there. _She was wearing Draco old quidditch jersey and had a huge purple mark on her neck. She moved closer to the mirror and touched it. It didn't hurt touching it, it was huge now and dark purple. _How did that happen? _She was still looking at it when the elf opened the door.

"Missus, clothes send to Master Lucius." He bowed at her.

"Thank you for sending them. What is your name?" She turned to him. She didn't notice last night how well he was dressed or maybe she did. She had no idea what happened last night.

"Rolf." He was blunt with her.

"Rolf what happened last night." She smiled at him.

"Is you staying today?"

"No, I need to go. Where are my clothes?" She was starting to look around the room, she was sure it was messy yesterday but today it was cleaned and dusted.

The elf grunted at her and glared. "You clothes are there." She looked on the dresser and found her clothes cleaned and folded.

"Thank you." The elf glared at her and popped out of the room.

Hermione got dressed quickly and looked at the jersey on the bed. She picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled like him, she wondered how strange it would be to take it with her. Without thinking she shrunk it and placed it in her bag. After the hard storm last night the sun was bright and glowing that chilly morning. Hermione's hand went to her eye as she walked out of the house. The sun hurt her eyes, she pulled her coat closer as she squinted her eyes.

She apparated in front of a small, two story home. It was in a quite muggle neighborhood but she knew that early on Sunday morning nobody would notice that she just appeared out of nowhere. The home was brown, cinnamon colored brick with green hedges growing around the property line. Hermione smiled thinking about how her mother would tend the hedges and some small flower beds in the front yard in the spring. Her father took great pride in the house, she fought back the tears as she walked up to the door.

The rest of her day was spent packing away childhood memories, so many memories just lying in boxes all over the floor. Her whole life and her parents packed up and stored away. Each room brought forth a flood of memories, each one was harder to deal with. When she had found out her parents had died she came and packed up her room and parts of the living room. Now she was stepping in violating her parents' bedroom with boxes and a trash bag. Her mother's kitchen she had finished earlier that morning, she couldn't bring herself to disturbed that room when she was here before. She and Narcissa had the same problem, they both couldn't let the dead go. Her parent's room looked the same as the day she wiped their memories. A layer of dust covered the room, she smiled at this moment she couldn't tell the difference between her home and the Malfoy's. She sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and started emptying their dresser. She was going to need a drink after this.

* * *

Monday morning before she even made it to breakfast Neville was running up to her to tell her all about his date with Hannah. Hermione smiled the whole breakfast as he talked her ear off about how she looked, smelled and what they did. He walked her to her class still talking about Hannah and his date. She stopped at the door and smiled up at him.

"Neville, it sounds wonderful." A part of her was glad he had went out with her and another part was jealous he had found somebody.

"You have no idea, she is smart, beautiful, fun and she thinks _I'm_ funny. Me, funny. She laughed at all my jokes and loved my Gran stories. You know I never told anybody but the sorting hat wanted to stick me in Hufflepuff."

She started laughing. "I'm glad you had fun. Are you going to ask her out again?"

"Yeah, but I need help on a place." He had a lost puppy dog look.

"I will help with your next date, now I have to get in and teach before McGonagall replaces me." She pushed him some and walked into her class.

All day long she was having flashes of a memory she didn't remember. A black dress, Draco, a black wolf and something about a mirror. She caught herself thinking about it at the strangest times during teaching or while eating lunch. By dinner she was curled up on her couch, a blue zebra printed blanket wrapped around her, she was reading Murder on the Nile. The weather turned colder in the last few days and even sitting by the fireplace the Castle was damp and chilled you to the bone. A knock on her door brought her out of her book.

"Come in its open." She yelled not wanting to leave the warmth of her blanket.

"Hermione, you should at least ask who it is." Neville was carrying a few books. "You never know who is out there."

"Constance vigilance, Moody was so right. It's not like I can take care of myself. I only help bring the Dark Lord, a few death eaters and braved Snape for six years." She looked over her book.

"You know what I meant, it's still hard after all these years. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed as she put her book down. "Its ok. I still have times, at night mostly. I still sleep with my wand under my pillow."

Neville sat in the chair next to her still holding on to his books. "Do you sometimes wonder how Snape did it? I mean we only had a few years of dealing with it and we all turned mental. He had years of dealing with it all. "

"I don't know, maybe he was mental." Hermione hated talking about Snape, she wished she could have saved him. She wished she could have saved them all. "What's with the books?"

"I was wondering if you could help me." The books fell to the floor in a sound of thunder. "I want to send Hannah some flowers." He sat down in front of the fire bring the books closer to him.

"You need books for that?" She put her book down. "I have been known to look into a book for everything but I think I would know how to send flowers without help, I hope." She was biting her lip thinking. _Hopefully I wouldn't need a book._

"I don't want to send the wrong message." He pulled another book closer. "I want the flowers to say I'm thinking of you and we are friends."

She slid off the chair still wrapped in her blanket; she grabbed one of the books and read the spine. "A Victorian guide to flower langue? Neville where did you find these, I don't remember them in the library."

"McGonagall put them in after Snape died, they are his." He was reading the book in front of him jotting down notes.

Hermione started laughing. "Really, can you imagine Snape using these?" She held up the book.

"No." Neville looked up from the book laughing. "I always thought he had a soft side, I mean we never saw it and I'm sure nobody ever did but it had to be there."

"Hey look at this, what do you think?" He handed a book to her. They had been looking through the books for at least thirty minutes. She had suggested yellow roses but being the Herbology nutter he wanted something different. She took the book from him and saw where he was pointing. "Iris, your friendship means so much to me. Neville I think that will work. Do you know she will know what it means?"

"No but it's something to talk about on our next date." He was laughing some.

"You are such a dork." She was reading some more when she came across something strange. "Neville, do you remember me telling you at lunch about thinking I saw Snape's handwriting in the sign-in book at Azkaban?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't in red ink how could you tell?" She hit him with the book. "Purple Hyacinth means please forgive me and hold on." She was flipping the pages as he watched her. "And Azalea means take care of yourself for me."

"Yeah and?" He wasn't sure where she was going with it.

"I think it's strange that this would be the meaning of the name and." She looked up at Neville. "Please don't tell anybody what I'm going to tell you."

"I promise." He had never heard Hermione beg before, it must be important for her to do it now.

"You remember Garland?" He nodded. "He is sure he has been seeing Draco visiting Lucius."

"Hermione, Draco is dead. Is he sure?" Neville sat up some watching her wring her hands, he watched since their first year and when Hermione was nervous she play with her nails or started wring her hands. "You know he is getting old, maybe he is seeing things."

"That's what I thought but seeing Snape's hand writing it's all just strange." She shivered some.

"What was Garland's take on all of this?"

"He keeps asking when the wedding is." She shook her head while chuckling. She saw the confused look on Neville's face. "They wouldn't let me visit at first, Lucius told them I was engaged to Draco before the war. That made me family and I could visit."

"Good, I was going to ask if something happened during the battle we didn't know about." Hermione blushed some. "Hermione, were you and Draco dating?" He was shocked.

"No, he did kiss me." She blushed some.

"NO! Was he under a curse?"

"Are you saying somebody has to be under a curse to kiss me?" She sat up some with her hands on her hips.

"No but its Draco we are talking about." His voice went soft, he knew after twelve years of friendship that look. He was scared of that look. Hell, half the wizarding world was scared of that look.

She curled back in her blanket and sighed. "I guess you're right."

He watched her for a moment and then sighed. "Ok, I believe you something is going on. The wolf in the forest, Draco visiting Lucius and Snape's handwriting. Something is going on and I will help you find out what it is."

"Really!" She hugged him around the neck. "Harry thinks I'm making stuff up."

"What does he know, he is only an Auror." He smiled at her. "We're teachers, we are like ten times smarter than he is."

She started laughing as she sat back. "Thank you Neville. Now are you going to send Irises?"

"Yeah I am." He was picking up the books. "I'm going to ask her out for next weekend too."

"Look at you full of Gryffindor courage." She was faking wiping a tear. "It's such a proud moment like when you tried to fight Harry in the first year."

"Hey, you put me in a full body bind that night. Don't think I have ever forgotten and one day I will get even." He threw a book at her.

"You are taking twelve years to get even?"

"I'm plotting your demise."

"Must be one hell of a demise if it's taking twelve years to plan." She handed him the book.

"Oh it is." He winked at her as he stood up and made his way to the door. "Good night and thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Neville, you know that." She watched as he closed the door, even if he really didn't believe her he would help her. Tomorrow she would show him the purple mark on her neck, maybe he would know what it was. It was getting smaller but two small holes were still dark purple.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to busy this week but I will try and update again before Sunday. **

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth. -Marcus Aurelius _

"What do we know?" Neville had his quill and parchment out.

"That we have no life." Hermione looked down at the table, they had books piled up around them. "The sad part is it only took us three minutes to gather this many books."

Neville started laughing with her. "No, you know the sad part? We haven't been in this library in years and we still knew where everything is. Now tell me what has been happening."

Hermione sighed as she sat up some and pulled down her turtleneck. Neville gasped at the purple mark on her neck. "Hermione when did this happen?"

"It started the night we went for the walk, the next morning I found this on my neck. It was smaller then but when I awoke at the Manor it looked like this."

"The Manor? I thought you spent the weekend packing your parents' house." Neville had look of concern.

"I don't know what happened." Hermione was getting flustered, she put her head in hands. "I left Mr. Malfoy and ended up in front the Manor. I went in saying I was just going to get his clothes. I really don't remember much after that, it's a blur."

"You don't remember the whole night? Hermione that isn't like you." Neville grabbed her hand. "Tell me what you can remember."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "I remember a black wolf, it was sitting in front of me on the stairs. I remember a nursery and a well, loved teddy bear." Hermione smiled to herself. Neville was starting to worry, something was wrong.

"What else, Mione." His voice held a tone of fear in it.

"A house elf named Rolf, he was dressed in clothes. He wouldn't let me in at first. A library, oh Neville, it was wonderful." Her eyes lit up just thinking about the library.

"You're not too far gone if you are that happy about the library."

"Shut it." She rolled her eyes at him. She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. "A black dress, I remember the house elf waking me up from Draco's bed."

"Why were you in Draco's bed?"

"I don't know, but I was holding on to the bear. The elf told me about the dress, I don't know why, but I had to wear the black dress." Hermione was so mixed up, her brain was racing trying to remember everything.

"What happened after the dress?"

She sat looking at him, she was thinking. _What had happened, she put the dress on_? "I fainted, I was waiting in the dining room for someone and I fainted that's the last thing I remember. The next morning I woke up with this larger and in Draco's quidditch jersey."

Neville was looking at a book in front of him. "You said you have dreams about Draco, what are they like?"

"I don't remember them, I know how I feel after them. I'm happy and content till I have to wake up." She grabbed the book from Neville. "The Strange and Supernatural? Neville what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but this isn't normal. Let's look through these books and find out what we can find." Hermione grabbed a few in front of her and started working through them. The hours ticked by on the clock in the library it was when they heard it chime eleven Hermione looked up from her book. "Have you found anything?"

"A few things, but nothing that could cause all of this." Neville leaned back in the chair. "The marks look vampiric, but I can't find anything about what's going on. Are you sure you and Draco were not together before the war?"

"No, we hated each other." Hermione sighed as he gave her a look. "OK, he hated me. I kind of liked him more than I should have."

"But you said he kissed you. I don't think a person kisses anyone they hate."

"Trust me it was the moment, the only feeling he had contempt."

"I'm going to look over this book some more." Neville sighed. "I don't know what's going on. A part of me is thinking it might be a bunch of things happening are happening at once. The only reason I want to still look is that mark, it's the only thing we can't explain."

"That's what I keep thinking. I'm sorry Neville for dragging you into this." Hermione put her head down on the table.

"Hermione, something is going on. Now if it's as large as what we think or the fact you are allergic to whatever bit you I don't know." Neville patted her head. "We have classes tomorrow, come on I will walk you to your rooms."

* * *

"Ginny, I never wear what we buy. The only thing I use is the hair potions and I can have her send those to me." Hermione was being dragged by her best friend through Diagon Alley. The Alley was packed for a Saturday morning.

"You never know if ever find a man you are going to need this stuff as you so nicely put it." Ginny was glaring behind her at Hermione.

"If I find a man he will be ok with the fact I hate dealing with my hair and I won't; how does Lavender put it oh yeah; put war paint on."

"Your whining Hermione Jean Granger. You know, you make it so hard to be your friend at times." Ginny started crying. "I give up a Saturday to spend with you so we can have fun and you whine the whole time." More tears were running down as she started sniffling.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione grabbed her friend and held her. "I won't whine, I didn't know these Saturdays were so important to you. I will be better."

"Good, let's go." Ginny smiled without a trace of tears.

"Blasted witch." Hermione mumbled.

"What is that dear?"

"Nothing." Hermione moaned as they walked into the salon.

"Welcome ladies to Madam Parkinson's, is there anything I can help you with." A small blond witch with too much make-up came over to them.

"No we are just looking." Ginny was looking at the multi-color bottles of perfume in the corner.

"Let me know, my name is Candy."

"Oh course it is." Hermione smiled at her. "Pansy usually helps us, where is she?" It wasn't like the Slytherin not to be rushing over to get her hands on Hermione's hair. Since the war Pansy had told everybody how much Hermione was her best friend. Hermione had to admit it was a shock the first time she had heard that, she told Harry she guessed all those years making fun of her was in friendship.

"Ms. Parkinson, some of our customers are asking for you." The blonde turned around and left them.

"Why are you asking for pug girl?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm hissing at her.

"I thought it was strange she wasn't trying to help us." Hermione hissed back. "I didn't ask her to get Pansy, did I?"

"Hermione and Kimmy, it is so good to see you." Pansy walked out of the back room.

"It's Ginny." Ginny's face was matching her hair color.

"Whatever." Pansy turned to Hermione, "I'm so glad you're here today, Hermione. I have some new hair potions in and would love to try them out on you. If you will excuse us, Minny."

"ITS GINNY!" Ginny screamed at Pansy and slammed the bottle down.

"Ok, Ginny." Pansy smiled and handed her a bottle. "Here on the house." Pansy grabbed Hermione and drag her into the rear of the store. "I got these in and knew they would help with whatever this is." She was running her hands over Hermione's hair.

"It's not as bad as it used to be." Hermione was looking at her curls that lay down her back, they still frizzed some but they were much better.

"Thanks to the stuff I give you." Pansy crossed her arms, Hermione had to agree with her. "Good sit." Hermione sat and was able to look at Pansy for the first time since walking into the store.

"Pansy, are you ok? You look pale."

"I haven't been sleeping well." Pansy grabbed some bottles off the shelf. "I keep having strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Hermione was trying to keep her voice calm.

Pansy turned and looked at her. "Hermione, this is the first time you asked about something about me. I'm touched."

"Pansy, I have come to." Hermione was struggling to say the words. Hermione did kind of like the witch, she would never be close to her like Ginny or Luna but she had grown on Hermione since the war. "I have come to think of you as a sort of friend after these years." Hermione was looking around the room not to look at the witch that was starting to cry in front of her.

"Hermione, I was so cruel to you in school. Do you know I told everybody we were friends after the war?"

"I always wondered since you were the one ready to hand us over to Voldemort."

"Well, you all were just standing there and I didn't want to die." Pansy could still whine after all these years. "Anyway, I told people we were friends because it kept me close to my friends."

"You lost me." Hermione shook her head. Ron had some interesting logic jumps, but Pansy had just jumped off the cliff with this logic.

"Draco liked you and I knew if he came back you and him would be together. I had to become friends with you to keep Draco."

"Did you love Draco?" Something inside Hermione wanted tear Pansy apart; it shocked her when she felt it.

"Do you love Harry?" Pansy crossed her arms.

"Yes, we are just friends. More like a brother and sister."

"Was it always that way?"

Hermione looked down for a moment, she had never told Ginny this. "Not always, I had a crush on him in the second and part of the third year."

"Me and Draco, we were both only children and grew up together. I had a crush on him, but after that I started mothering him more than anything else." Pansy sat in the chair across from Hermione.

"What are you dreaming about you can't sleep?" Hermione grabbed Pansy hand.

"I loved Blaise. Nobody knew, but we were dating during the end of the war." Pansy started whipping her tears. "I'm a crying mess today, sorry."

"No, it's ok." Hermione grabbed a tissue and handed it her. "What's in the dreams?"

"I don't remember, but I don't want them to end. I know, stupid huh?"

"Not really." Hermione was biting her lip. "I have to spend today with Ginny but why don't you come over to the castle next Saturday and we can talk ok?"

"I would like that, since my mother is gone and Narcissa I don't have anybody to talk to." Pansy stood up and grabbed the bottle on the shelf. "Now let's work on your rat's nest."

"Is it normal for Slytherins to be nice and rude at the same time?"

"Why yes and how many of us are you hanging out with?" Hermione felt the cold liquid fall on her hair.

"Just you and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione wiped some of the potion that fell near her eye.

"You're seeing Lucius." Pansy almost dropped the jar.

"I don't think Knockturn Alley heard you." Hermione was looking into a mirror at Pansy. "I visit once a month, you know Narcissa use to." Pansy was still in shock. "What? I didn't want him to be lonely."

"You're visiting Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but that is shocking. I can see visiting me, but Lucius? Merlin the world must be ending." Pansy started laughing, after a few minutes, Hermione joined in.

"What's so funny?" Ginny had walked into the back.

"Hermione is visiting Lucius." Pansy finished styling Hermione's hair. Her hair was laying in perfect golden brown curls down her back, not a hair was out of place. It felt soft and natural, not as if the chemicals were holding it in place. She had to admit the girl did know what she was doing.

"Tell me about it, we beg her not to. That bastard doesn't deserve Hermione visiting." Ginny just shook her head. Hermione could see Pansy's face change to a look of rage.

"Let's get going Ginny." Hermione jumped out of her seat. "Pansy next weekend right?"

"Yeah Hermione next weekend. What time?"

"Come over after the shop closes and spend the night." Hermione started pushing Ginny out the door. What was she thinking? Her brain was yelling at her the rest of the day. Why had she cared about Pansy? The following weekend was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

** latina-pr-I love Dracula with Gary Oldman. It was some of my inspiration for this story. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_"When it hurts to look back, and you're afraid to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there."- Unknown_

* * *

Hermione was in hip hugging jeans and a high necked sweater when she heard the fireplace. She walked into her study and found Pansy standing there with a small bag. She had on her black skirt, black boots and high necked white ruffle shirt. It was the uniform at Madam Parkinson's, Pansy felt it gave the place class. "Thanks for letting me come over." Hermione could tell she was nervous.

"Come on in, I thought we could turn the chairs into beds for tonight." Hermione was trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Sounds like fun, it looks like you are using the potion I sent you." Pansy put her bag down on the floor.

"Yeah thanks for Owling it to me." Hermione had no idea what possessed her to do this. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes." Pansy let out a breath she was holding. "You know I never knew the teacher's quarters were so nice."

"I didn't either."

"So what are you teaching?" Pansy sat in the chair near her.

"Charms." Hermione walked back in with the tea.

"So you got Flitwick's job?" Pansy smiled as she took a cup.

"Yeah, it was strange since his room was set up for how small he was. McGonagall had to help me rearrange the classroom."

"How is the old witch doing?"

"She is doing well, she is threatening to retire next year." Hermione laughed some.

"She has been doing that since Snape died." Pansy lifted her cup at Hermione. "You missed out, you would have done better with being under Snape."

Hermione almost choked on her tea. "Pansy!"

Pansy started laughing. "No, I mean in Slytherin. Snape could have shown you some support. It was hard for him I think, he had to protect his house and here you come a Gryffindor no less upstaging all of us whose parents called brilliant. You know before I started Hogwarts I was called gifted in potions." Hermione cocked her eyebrow at her. "I think my parents were paying off my tutor."

"I understand what you're saying, I just wanted to fit in so I did what I did best. I studied my arse off." Hermione took a drink of her tea.

"Look at you, you are brilliant, you have always been." Pansy looked at her cup. "Me, I was good with beauty products. I didn't change the world. Hell, I didn't even fight in the war and what did it get me? I still lost Blaise."

"Pansy, I didn't know you and Blaise were together."

"We wanted to keep it quite till everything was over, we even got engaged right before you, Potter and Weasley showed up. Now all I have are some stupid dreams."

"I liked Draco." Hermione looked at her, she had no idea why she felt the need to tell her. "He kissed me before he ran off."

"I knew that snot liked you, had for years." Pansy started laughing. "I figured it when Daphne came in crying after snogging him in fifth year. He had called her Hermione in the middle of it and the bad part Daphne had no idea who he was talking about." Hermione was laughing. "Do you have dreams?"

The question took Hermione by surprised. "Yes, mine are about Draco but I don't remember them. How did you know?"

"Hermione, I have tried for years to be your friend. When you come in my shop you hardly speak three words to me. I have invited you out before and you have always had an excuse. When I mention I am having strange dreams all of a sudden I'm sleeping over. Let's call it Slytherin intuition my dear." Pansy took a drink of her tea.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been a decent friend to you. You have tried so hard after everything and I guess I need to let go of some hatred."

"Don't worry about it. I called you awful things in school, I knew you weren't just going to jump and go with me places."

"Still." Hermione looked down at her cup.

"I have this also." Pansy pulled down her blouse. She had a small purple mark on her neck the same place Hermione had hers. "My healer thinks I'm allergic to some of my products but I can't help thinking it has to do with the dreams."

"Pansy." Hermione pulled down her shirt, her was hand was shaking. Pansy gasped as she got of her chair and moved closer.

"Does it hurt?" Pansy was touching it.

"No, does yours?" Pansy shook her head. Hermione looked into Pansy's eyes and saw that they were thinking the same thing. "Do you feel somebody is watching you?"

Pansy nodded. "Not all the time. Do you feel so tired at times you faint?"

Hermione nodded. "And then I have strange dreams. How long?"

"Less than a month? You?"

"Since September." Hermione saw the fear in Pansy's eyes. It was one thing to have her running around in the dark, she wasn't scared but she could see Pansy was terrified. She had that feeling back again, the same feeling she would get with Harry and Ron during their time in school. It was a feeling of protecting them, she and Pansy both needed answers. "Get your cloak on." Hermione got up and went into her room, she knew the one place she was going to get answers. The one place that she couldn't remember what happened to her there. Hermione walked from the back to find Pansy with her cloak on standing by her door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as the made their way out of the Castle.

"The one place I can't remember." Hermione grabbed her hand as the headed to Hogsmeade to apparate.

They apparated in front of the Manor. Pansy pulled out of Hermione's hand and looked at her.

"Why are we here?"

"I was here less than a month ago and I don't remember anything that happened here. I want some answers, don't you?"

"Less than a month ago, that's when my dreams started." Pansy looked up at the gates.

"I know, come on." They both headed up to the house, Hermione banged on the door as the same green eyes greeted her.

"Mistresses not expected, go." The elf slammed the door on them.

"Hermione, what does he mean were not expected? The house should be empty." Pansy started beating on the door before Hermione could talk.

"Go away." The elf opened the door again.

"Oh no you don't." Pansy shoved her foot into the door before it closed and pushed.

"Pansy, that was brilliant." They were standing inside the house.

"When you pick guys that like to fuck around on you, you learn a thing or two about pushing your way in." Pansy started chuckling some, Hermione wasn't sure how to react so she just smiled as the started walking down the halls with Rolf following them.

"This no good." He was wringing his hands. "Rolf be punished."

"By who?" Hermione turned and looked at him.

"Rolf can't say." The elf started crying. Hermione was going to say something when Pansy stopped her.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy was looking into a room off the hall. Hermione stopped and listened what sounded like a low wolf howl.

"Pansy, come on." Hermione started running to the door that was opened down the hall, she thought was the dining room. The howling was getting louder and sounded like more than one wolf. Pansy and Hermione ran for the room and slammed the door shut. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Colloportus." They heard the claws on the stone floor outside the door and the sounds of barking.

"Wolves in the Manor, Cissy is turning in her grave." Pansy hissed as she and Hermione were now hiding under the table. The sound outside the door stopped, the silence engulfed them. "Do you think they are gone?"

Hermione shrugged and started moving from under the table, she helped Pansy stand when a sound made them both jump. Someone was beating on the door. "Do you think its Rolf?" Hermione looked at Pansy.

"Who is Rolf?" Pansy jumped again as someone started banging again.

"The elf." Hermione hissed. The banging was getting louder as they were both frozen to the spot.

"I'm not a blasted elf let me in my own dining room?" That voice, they both stared at each other. She and Pansy knew that voice.

"Hermione, he is dead." Pansy was shaking. "Don't let him in, you don't know who it could be."

Pansy was holding on to her as Hermione moved closer to the door and called out. "If you are Draco tell me something only he would know."

"Pansy slept with a muggle care bear until she was twelve. Its name was Share Bear, her mother threw it away saying she didn't want muggle garbage in her house. Now let me in so we can talk."

"No there are wolves out there." Pansy screamed. "And I didn't sleep with a bear till I was twelve you prat, I was eleven. I don't believe it's you."

"Pansy Parkinson, let me in now." Pansy jumped at the voice.

"Blaise?"

"Yes, please let us in. I don't know what you did to the door but we can't get in."

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other. "Well? I mean you know them better than I do." Hermione shrugged.

"There are wolves out there and I'm not convinced it's them yet." Pansy screamed the last part.

"Fine, I asked you to marry me while we were naked on your bed. I even gave you a ring you still wear on a chain around your neck. I said 'hey babe you're cute and I'm drop dead gorgeous let's see what our kids would look like.' You said sure why not, I'm not busy for the next hundred years." Hermione watched as tears were coming down Pansy's cheek.

"Granger, I kissed you on the third floor after MacNair tried to curse you. It hit me instead." Draco's voice sounded tired. Pansy nodded at Hermione as she pulled out her wand and unwarded the door.

"You can come in now." Hermione called out.

They stood back as the watched Draco and Blaise walk in. They were tired looking, both of them. Their clothes were torn, their skin pale and their eyes were black.

Pansy went to run to Blaise. "NO!" He put his hand out and took a few steps back. "Go stand by Hermione and neither of you move."

"Are you both stupid?" Draco looked at them, his eyes had turned red. "Do you want to be killed?"

"I don't understand?" Pansy looked at Blaise. "Your dead, you can't be real."

"Pansy, love, don't talk right now ok."

"What do you mean killed?" Hermione saw Draco flinch some.

Draco put his finger to his lip and shhhed her. "Nobody talk or move for a few minutes till he gets here."

It took all of Hermione's strength not to ask Draco who the he was. All four of them stood in the room staring at each other, the sound of footsteps made Pansy and Hermione jump some. The question Hermione was suppressing was answered as he entered the room and stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters this week, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

_"It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream." ― Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

"Leave it to you two to pick mates that are thick headed." Snape smacked the back of Draco and Blaise's heads. He was the same as Hermione remembered him from the other night, it all came back to her. The black wolf, dinner, Blaise and Draco biting her.

"You're dead!" Pansy was screaming. Hermione could see Pansy was starting to hyperventilate, she grabbed her as she fainted.

"Good job." Hermione sneered up at Snape.

"I don't remember either of you being invited." Snape glared at her. "Wake the chit up so we can all talk, now!"

"I'm trying, it is a shock to see somebody that you buried up and walking again." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Neville had said the mark looked Vampiric. The books on the supernatural and Neville giving her purple Verbena every day for the last few weeks. Neville knew, he knew what was going on. She was going to have a talk with him Monday. "We didn't bury you, you went missing. I know what you are, what you all are." She looked up at Snape and then at Draco; he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Ten points for Gryffindor but I would have thought it would have taken you less time so I will take fifty points for being lazy." Snape smirked.

"You can't take points I'm not a student anymore." Hermione wanted to hex his ass into next week.

"Hermione." She heard a small voice under her as she turned to Pansy.

"Hey you ok?" Pansy nodded as Hermione helped her up off the flour.

"When did you two become friends?" Blaise was growling.

"When you both thought it would be fun to drive us insane." Pansy snapped still holding on to Hermione. Blaise growling got louder as Hermione and Pansy moved away from him.

"Let her go!" Blaise's two long pointed teeth were starting to show.

Snape move between them. "Enough, if you can't calm down I will send you out of the room. Do you understand?" Draco grabbed Blaise, Blaise nodded. Snape turned to Hermione and Pansy. "Do you see what you did?"

"What did we do?" Hermione was shocked. "We want answers, we think we are losing our minds."

"Hermione." Draco moved closer as Hermione backed up.

"Don't Hermione me." She snapped.

"ENOUGH!" The whole room jumped at Snape's voice. "Blaise and Draco on one side of the table, Hermione and Pansy have seat on the other side. Keep your wands in your hands in case Blaise or Draco lunge." Both girls nodded their heads as they sat next to each other. "Let's start with why are you both here."

"Hermione and I are friends, we have been since the war ended." Pansy looked over at Hermione and smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut it, you like me and you know it." Pansy pushed Hermione's shoulder.

"You have grown on me, that's as far as I'm taking it." Hermione tried to hide her grin. Draco and Blaise's face were twisted in confusion.

"In school you hated each other." Draco was shaking his head.

"The war changes things, in more ways than one." Pansy folded her arms as she glared at Blaise.

"OK fine, you two are now blood sister or some shit. Why are you here?" Blaise snapped.

"She was getting to that before Draco interrupted her." Hermione snapped back. "I invited Pansy over after getting some hair potion. We started talking about how we can't sleep, the strange dreams we were having and these lovely purple marks we seem to have." Hermione pointed to her neck as Pansy nodded her head in agreement. "There was only one place I couldn't remember, only one place that might have answers we needed."

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and turned as they both said. "Here."

"This is sickening." Blaise shook his head.

Pansy smirked. "Your turn, explain everything now or so help me Blaise Zambini I will kill you."

"I'm already dead, dear."

"I figured that much out with the teeth, I was thinking a stake through your heart or maybe cut both your heads off."

"You wouldn't." Blaise hissed.

Pansy leaned forward. "Try me." She growled some.

Snape put his hand up as Blaise leaned back. "Ms. Parkinson, enough. This is bad as teaching. I will explain everything, if that is expectable to both of you." He sneered as the both nodded their heads. "It happened when as you put it, Ms. Granger, I was dead. I almost bleed to death in that shack, that's when I met him." Snape stopped and clapped his hands as Rolf popped in. "Bring us all something to drink, tea for the ladies." Rolf nodded and popped out and back with three goblets and two tea cups. "Where was I?"

"A him." Hermione took the cup from Rolf.

"Oh yes, it seems the forbidden forest houses a vampire, or did house a vampire. His name was Michael DiVolina"

"What happened to him?"

"He moved on." Snape smiled as he placed the goblet to his mouth. "That's not important right now what is, is that he turned me."

"Why?" Pansy looked over her cup.

"He told me he was lonely and he couldn't watch the death anymore. He said I deserved better. He had only turned a few years before that. When I woke up a few days later I was lying in a cave."

"With purple pillows." Hermione looked at him as he nodded.

"And purple fabric on the walls." Pansy closed her eyes.

"Your 'dreams' as you both put it, correct."

"But how did Draco and Blaise get to be this way. When I saw Draco he was running to the forest but he was alive." Hermione saw the pain on Draco's face. She wanted to hold him but she didn't dare move from that spot.

"After I woke up I found these two unconscious in a different part of the cave. I was so hungry, Michael said he brought them so I could eat. He had found them right after bringing me to the cave." Snape closed his eyes for a moment. "I wasn't thinking when I bit into Draco's neck, I had almost all but drained him and Blaise when my mind cleared and I saw what I did. I broke down at that moment. Draco is my godson and Blaise was as close to me as Draco was. I started begging Michael for death, he looked so upset by that request. He bent down and slashed my wrist and placed it on Draco's mouth. After a few minutes of Draco drinking my blood we did the same to the other wrist and let Blaise drink."

"You turned them both." Pansy gulped some.

"Always so smart Ms. Parkinson." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I understand all of this but why five years?" Hermione brought her cup to her lip so they wouldn't hear the fear in her voice.

"Five years is how long it took for us to learn how to control the need for blood. Michael had us move away so we wouldn't be spotted by anybody we knew in our old life. We moved all over Europe with him as he taught us everything we know now."

"When you say Michael moved on what happened to him?" Pansy's hands were shaking making her cup clank on the saucer.

"Vampires are romantic fools, we have a mate. After we learn to control our need for blood we can than claim our mates. Michael's mate rejected him, she wanted no part of who he was." Snape looked down at his goblet.

"Michael died without his mate." Hermione looked in Draco's eye, they were silver again.

"Who is your mate, Professor Snape?" Pansy smiled at him. Severus started blushing and looked down at his goblet again.

Hermione started laughing, she couldn't stop. "It's not Draco visiting Lucius is it? Oh Severus you don't look like a Hyacinth Azalea." She could see anger in Severus face. "So you change in Lucius' cell to look like Draco so nobody will think it's you and you do to them what they do to me and Pansy. They forget some of what they saw." Hermione tried to calm down her laughing. "I do ask if you may please stop. I am tired of explaining there isn't a wedding."

"A wedding? Why would they think you were getting married to Lucius?" Pansy was confused.

"They think your marrying my father?!" Draco shot out of his chair causing it to fall backwards. "Hermione you are mine not his." He was growling at her.

"Sit down, ferret. They think I'm marrying you."

"Really?" Draco face changed and softened some as he moved around the table.

"Draco!" Snape stood up.

"It's ok I think." Draco knelt down by Hermione's chair. "You let them believe you are going to be my wife to take care of my father?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Hermione bent down to give Draco a kiss. Their moment was broken by Pansy screaming and a sound a chair being moved. She opened her eyes to see Snape holding Draco by the back of his shirt off the floor. "Let him go!" Draco's teeth were exposed, his eyes were black as coals and his nails were longer.

"Ms. Granger, why it isn't safe you both you and Ms. Pansy to be here is because we haven't hunted in a few days. We were going out when you two thought of popping in for a visit. So unless you want to be turned tonight I suggest staying away from them." He let Draco down once Draco had composed himself.

"Go hunting, Hermione and I will be here when you get back." Pansy stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Really?" Blaise stood up. "This isn't freaking you out?"

"Yes it is but I would like to talk to you without being worried you are going to rip my neck off."

"See, I told you she would be ok." Blaise looked over at Draco.

"I'm not ok but I will live right now." Pansy tightened her grip on Hermione's hand. "When do you get back from hunting?"

"Around dawn." Draco smiled at her, his teeth showing.

"We will come back tomorrow night." Hermione's voice wavered.

"Why?" Snape looked confused.

"Sunlight?" Pansy almost whispered.

"The house stays dark for us, it will be fine." Draco winked at Hermione as she blushed some.

"Go, make it quick. Hermione and I don't have all night." Pansy shooed them out the door.

Once they left Pansy closed the door and looked at her. "Hermione, what the hell just happened?"

"I think we mated with vampires."

"That's what I thought, how do we feel about this?"

"We?" Hermione glared at her. "I have no idea how I feel about it."

"Me too." Pansy leaned on the closed door. "We forgot to ask if they were going to turn us to be their mates. Would we have to live together? I doubt we could keep having our lives. Do we change how we look? I mean I have to change my colors if I'm going to be that pale."

"Pansy, really?"

"Yes. I would have to change my whole wardrobe."

"What about the having to drink blood to survive?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Hermione sighed as she felt the girl was starting to get it. "I would need to make a potion that would keep the blood from staining my clothes."

"I give up Pansy." Hermione started laughing, the whole thing hit her. The worst part was listening to Pansy Parkinson going on about a potion to keep their clothes from staining from the blood they would have to drink. "Let's go to the library and wait for them to come back."

"Oh I always loved the library here." Pansy opened the door as they headed up the stairs.

"You can read?" Hermione stopped and looked at Pansy.

"Yes, I can read. I just didn't spend my life in the library at school like some of us." Pansy smirked as the headed for the library.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Presidents Day and since I have no class today I figured I would update but I won't be doing it again till the weekend so enjoy.**

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held my J.K. Rowling.**

A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.-Ingrid Bergman

* * *

Hermione felt warm and safe where she was, her dreams were peaceful. She felt a hand on her shaking her awake as she rolled over. She opened her eyes slowly looking into those silver eyes. She had spent a great deal of time last night thinking about everything. She was torn on what to do but looking into those eyes she felt she could be lost forever.

"Hey." She sat up some as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey yourself." Draco sat next to her. He had changed from last night into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "Your still here."

"You came back." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh course I came back. This is my house." He kissed the top of her head.

"That's the only reason you came back?" She looked up at him.

"No you see, I was trying to keep a secret from this nosy girl so she wouldn't run away from me. She being all Gryffindor talked her Slytherin friend into running strait into danger. I know it had to be the Gryffindor's idea because no Slytherin, especially Pansy Parkinson, would run head first into danger. We proud ourselves that we are smarter than that."

"Really?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes! We do not run into danger, we create it and watch Gryffindor's run into. It's a great sport." Hermione smacked him. "Hey no smacking the vampire."

"Why does the vampire like it?" She smirked at him.

"Yes and you my love have been spending too much time with Slytherins that smirk is perfect. Has Pansy been giving you lessons?"

"I always wondered do you have a class on that, I mean you all do it. Everybody person who comes out of that house smirks."

"Yes, Snape taught it. It was called how to drive Gryffindor's insane." She smacked him again. "So brutal, I never pegged you for that type Granger." He was purring in her ear.

"Your father has been giving me lessons not Pansy." He grabbed her arms and held her closer, she could see his teeth as he growled at her.

"That better be all he is giving you." He was so close to her face, she knew she should be afraid but all she wanted to do was grabbed him and kiss him.

"Isn't he Severus mate, why would he be doing anything with me?" She felt his hands relax on her arms.

"Sorry." He looked down as he scouted away from her some. She moved closer to him again and placed her head on his chest. "Why are you not scared of me?"

"I don't know but even then all I wanted you to do was take me. Before we got off the subject you were telling me why you came back tonight." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh yes, you see I being in love with the stupid loin almost killed her. Something I deeply regret and now that I am feeling better I would like to spend time with her."

"You love me?"

"I said I almost killed you and all you heard is that is that I love you." Draco shook his head. "See typical Gryffindor, ignore the fact you were almost killed."

"Yes, the rest you can't help." Hermione sighed as he put his hand around her waist. "You're wearing muggle clothes."

He chuckled. "You would notice that, learned how the last few years. It keeps us from being noticed." He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You seem ok with all of this."

"I'm not all the way sure about this and I have some questions but right now let's just be together." She leaned up some and kissed his cheek again.

"Let's go to my room." Hermione nodded as he helped her off the floor.

"Where is Pansy?" He was leading her out of the library.

"Blaise got home before I did, their talking in his room." Draco winked at her as he dragged her to his room. His room was how she remembered it from last time. Clothes all over the floor, the bed looked slept in and the same green and silver. Hermione was remembering more from the last time, she didn't want to forget this time any of this.

"Draco." He grabbed her and brought her closer. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, my love." He was lightly kissing her cheek.

"I don't want to forget this time." She pulled back from his arms and stared into his black eyes. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" He was giving her that smirk that made her knees week. "I think you would be more comfortable without this sweater." He pulled it over her head. "Green bra?"

"Not everything is house colors." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I look stunning in my house colors and if I remember correctly you look stunning in red." His fingers were tracing the top part of her bra.

"How do you turn your eyes black?" Hermione traced her finger under his eye.

"Don't like it?" He pulled her finger down to his lips, he was lightly sucking it.

"Different." She moaned some. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" his tongue was lightly tracing the lines of her palm.

"For a mate." His mouth sucking on her wrist had her spine tingling.

"I have loved you for years, Hermione." His eyes were back silver again when he looked into her eyes. "I asked you once did you want me and you said yes. Do you still now that you know what I am?" His kisses moved up her arm as his other hand started tracing small circles on her back.

"Yes, I remember agreeing to be yours if only you agreed to be mine." His mouth moved from her arm to her neck as he pulled her closer.

"Do you still agree?" His tongue was licking her mark

"Yes, I'm yours Draco." She moaned. "That feels wonderful. I normally can't feel anything on that mark. I have so many questions."

He laughed some. "I know but let's enjoy this moment. Come here." He moved on the bed to let her lay next to him.

"I don't want to forget, please." She was laying under him.

"Shhh!" His mouth was on hers, his tongue started twirling around hers. She pulled his shirt off, his body was still toned after all these years. She wondered if being a vampire made some of his natural talents enhanced, like his speed or his reflexes. "Knut, for thoughts."

"I was wondering about everything."

He started laughing. "Your brain never stops does it?"

"Sorry." She moved under him, this was the part that most men got up and left.

"Don't be one of the many things I love about you." His finger went back to tracing the top of her bra. "I will answer everything later." With one movement he broke her bra.

"Hey, you're still magic right?" Hermione snapped out of the trance for a moment.

"Yeah." His eyes were black again.

"Use it and stop ripping my underwear, teacher salary." She pointed at herself.

"Alright, I'll buy you another pair. Now can we continue?"

"Deal." Hermione's hands cupped his face and brought him closer. One of his hands were pulling her hair some as the other one was undoing the button on her jeans. Her brain was shutting down as her hips rose to help him pull her jeans off. His hand traced up her thighs and started tracing small circles. She moaned as his hand moved further up her thigh. It was everything she had dreamed about when his hand found her folds, his finger entered her as she moaned. Her back arched and his teeth slid down her neck. She felt a stinging pain on her neck for a moment, the pain turned to pleasure as it moved over her. Her whole body was on fire, his fingers pushing in and out of her. She couldn't take much more as his mouth never moved off her neck.

"Draco." She felt as if her body explode under him. He looked down at her, her eyes were glazed over. Her hair was a mess on his pillow as her chest went up and down. "Draco, please."

"Please what Hermione." The sound of her name was like silk on his tongue.

"Please fuck me." She was begging and didn't care she needed him now.

"You wish is my command." He slid into her, her back arched as she moaned. It was everything she dreamed it would be. She never broke contact with his eyes, she watched those silver eyes she had dreamed of gaze down at her.

"Hermione, so wet." His breathing was becoming harder as his speed increased.

"Draco." She closed her eyes as she dug her nails deeper into his back. "I'm cuming." She screamed as her back arched. She heard him grunt through her haze.

"Shit." He was laying on her. "That was better than the last time."

Hermione felt tears on her cheek, her voice was cracked. "I don't want to forget."

"Are you sure you can handle knowing this?" He looked down at her as she nodded her head. "I won't let you forget."

She could see his teeth as he smiled at her, one part of her brain was screaming to be scared. She wasn't, he was hers no matter what he was. "How does this mate thing work?"

"You will have to turn at some point."

"How can your eyes be black in one moment and then sliver again?" She was tracing under his eye again.

"They are always black as you can see, red when I need blood or angry and sliver to put you in a kind of trance. It helps your brain think of me as human and not be scared when I'm about ready to take your life. In your case to help you mate with me."

"Do you drink from women?" She was biting her lip, she didn't want him doing this with anybody else but her.

"I no longer see men and women anymore. I see blood and hearts pumping. Some people's hearts call out to me, I try to take those who wouldn't be missed."

"You can read their minds, can you read mine?" She rolled over and rested her head on her arm. She was exposing her mark to him without thinking.

"To a point I can, I can see what they have done. Can I read yours? I can when I'm sucking from you or making love to you." His finger was tracing her side as his mouth was on her neck. "Once you turn we will be able to sense each other and read each other's thoughts."

"You will be turning me?" She moaned some as his finger traced under her breast.

"Yes, I would like to be the one to turn you. I have never done it before but Uncle Sev said he would show both me and Blaise how. I understand if you want him to."

"Why would I?" She was confused as why he wouldn't want to turn her.

"It's a fine line between turning and sucking you dry." He was lightly kissing her neck.

"I want you to if I agree to do this." He nodded his head as his finger was tracing her mark.

She moaned as his fingers traced the holes. "Why can I feel you touch it but even when I touch it I can't feel anything?"

"It's my mark." His tongue was licking her neck, he looked up at her. His mouth had a speck of red in the corner. He had been sucking her neck while they were talking and she had no idea. She whipped it with her finger and stuck her finger in her mouth to suck the blood off. He moaned some as he moved closer to her. "That was hot." He purred in her ear.

"I don't want to leave." She moved his head back and to the side.

"I can turn you now if you want to stay." His teeth were dragging down her neck.

"I have to take care of a few things before that happens." She felt him pierce her skin, the pain was temporary as her body felt on fire. Everything was heightened as his teeth went in further into her neck. "Fuck Draco." She screamed, it felt better than any orgasm she had ever had. Her back arched as she felt the flood of pure ecstasy wash over her.

"Sorry your blood taste so good." He rolled on top of her. "Your body taste good. Are you done with the questions?" She nodded as she opened her legs for him. "I never knew you were this hot all the time, we would have been doing this years ago." He growled as he thrust into her. Hermione held on to his back, digging her nails into him. He howled when she drew blood with her nails. "Fuck, I'm cumming." He growled, his eyes turning black.

"Draco" Hermione screamed as her back arched. His head rested on her heart as he caught his breath. He looked up at her as she licked the blood off her fingers.

"Keep that up and you will be turned before this day is over." He growled as he rolled off of her. She kissed him, he could taste his blood in her mouth.

"Promises, promises." She sighed as she started closing her eyes.

"Hermione." She heard him whisper. "I won't lose you, you will be my mate if I have to take you by force." Hermione rolled into him, his arms wrapped around her.

"I will be your mate, Draco." Hermione sighed as she drifted off to sleep. Hermione's brain had been shut off, all she knew at that moment she was his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**All those that reviewed and liked the story thank you! This isn't over yet and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. **

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

_Never explain - your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway.-Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

Monday night found Hermione sitting in front of her fire again, she was working her way through Agatha Christy's work. Murder on the Orient Express was not a new book for her to read but one she loved more than life itself. The last hour she had been reading the same sentence, her mind kept wondering back to the weekend. Pansy and she stayed till Sunday evening, and true to both Blaise and Draco's word they remembered everything from the Manor. Severus had given them blood replenishing potions, he said they were both pale by the time they left. Back home Hermione's mind started running a mile a minute. That's what happens when you shut it down for the weekend, she ended up in a mental argument with herself. _What would your parents say? My parents are dead and I am over twenty. What about the life you have made for yourself? What about it? I'm single and at this rate will become McGonagall. How about Ron and Harry? _Hermione groaned at that thought. They would never understand, maybe if the vampire had been Neville or Ron they would have but being Draco, nope. Harry and Ron had never gotten over their hatred of anything Slytherin or death eater. _How are you going to explain the fact that you are in love with Draco Malfoy, who is dead and a blood sucking vampire. On top of all of that you mated with him and are thinking about becoming a vampire. Shut it, I haven't agreed to being turned yet. Yet, that is the key word. Oh bugger off. _Hermione was thanking Merlin when she heard the banging on her door. "It's open." She called out.

Neville walked in with the same flower books. "Hey you look upset, I could come back."

"No, I'm fine." Hermione sat her book down. "I haven't seen you much today. How was your date?"

"It was perfect, we talked and talked. They had to kick us out of the restaurant." Neville sat next to her. "We kissed when I dropped her off. The best part is I didn't break her nose."

Hermione started laughing. "I am so glad you and Hannah seam to hit it off."

Neville had opened one of the books and looked at her over it. "So, how is Draco?"

"He is fine, Pansy and I screwed up and… Wait I'm mad at you!" She shoot out of her chair glaring down at him. "You knew, you knew since the library and didn't tell me!"

"The night in the library you had all the symptoms pointed to vampire and being his mate." Neville looked sheepish. "I didn't want to scare you off."

"Didn't want to scare me off what?"

"Mating with Draco, you two belong together. You would never stand in the way of Hannah and myself. I might not have liked him school but that doesn't mean I should stop the two of you from being together."

"What about the Purple Verbena? That repeals vampires and you gave it to me the last two weeks."

"For your classroom. Hermione, we teach children. I can't have a jealous, obnoxious, possessive vampire running around the school killing a seventh year because he happened to touch you or a fifth year that pranks you. Which reminds me, Mr. Calis."

"The seventh year Slytherin or his brother sixth year Ravenclaw?" Hermione never could keep either boy straight, thank Merlin for the different uniforms.

"The Slytherin, he is taking bets that he can kiss you at the yule ball this year, watch him."

"I will. Did the book say all vampires are jealous, obnoxious and possessive?"

"No, that was Draco before he turned."

Hermione was laughing as she sat down again. "The vampire part makes him deadly though."

"Which why I have planted Garlic and Verbena all over outside. Why do you think there is Holly all around the castle?"

"Christmas?"

"That and it keeps a vampire out, you have some over your door. I have made sure none in your room, just your classrooms."

"Why my door?"

"Oh Hermione, all right. I could have sworn Harry or Ron would have had this talk with you." He grabbed her hand and sighed. "When a women and a man, this case a vampire, love each other…"

Hermione smacked him. "I know that part." She started blushing.

"You know that's not fair. Hannah and I are dating and we haven't; Malfoy gives you a few dreams and you are hoping in bed with him. I'm so going to try the invading dream thing with Hannah." He was sitting back in the chair looking at the fire.

"Neville." Hermione snapped her fingers. "Why is there Holly over my door?"

"Sorry, for when Draco comes and visits you. I didn't plant any Garlic or Verbena under your window, from what the book says all you have to do is invite him in." Neville picked back up the book.

"You're ok with this?" Hermione looked over at him.

"Honestly, no. I don't want to lose you, you have been one of my best friends for years. I love you like a sister but the way you talk about him I can't stand in the way. Your face lights up, your happy and you have done so much to hold on to his memory."

"What have I done, I moved on." Her voice gave on her some.

"Hermione, you became friends and nursed Narcissa while she was dying. You planned her funeral, you made sure the Ministry didn't get their hands on the Manor or their money after she died. You visit Lucius once a month and if they would let you every week or day. Hermione you love him and that's ok. The heart doesn't make sense, if it did you would have fallen for my good looks years ago." Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "How did Parkinson take the news about Blaise?" Neville handed her a book on flowers.

"How did you know that?" Hermione grabbed the book from him.

"Pansy and Blaise were seeing each other during the war, you don't like Pansy and when you said she was spending the night I put two and two together." Neville looked worried. "Are you mad?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, I need someone to talk to about this. I'm lost right now. When I'm with Draco it all makes sense and will work out but when I'm not near him I can't see how."

"I can't believe I am saying this. Maybe you need to talk to Lucius."

"It might help, I don't know." Hermione looked down at the book in her hands. "Neville, to fully mate with Draco I need to turn."

Neville never looked up from his book as he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. "I know and I will still be your friend."

"Really?"

"Forever. Do you want to turn?"

"I don't know, when I'm with him yes and when I'm alone I'm confused." She put her head in her hands.

"Have you told him yet?" Neville smiled at her.

"No because when he is around me all I can think is being with him forever."

"Is that part of being a vampire?"

"No because the one who turned Severus died because his mate rejected him."

"Severus is a vampire?" He stuttered some as Hermione nodded. "Now every nightmare I have ever had has come true." Hermione chuckled some. "If you know a mate can rejected the vampire we know what you are going through doesn't have anything to do with Draco being a vampire but it being Draco."

"I guess, I feel so lost." Neville got up and hugged her.

"Give yourself sometime to think it through before you make up your mind. Now help me find some flowers that say I want to see more of you. Hannah thought it was hot that I knew so much about flowers and if that doesn't work I'm invading her dreams." Neville winked at her as he turned back to his book.

Neville left after thirty minutes, they had found his flower and planned his next date. Hermione was going to write to Harry and Ron and meet up with them over lunch. She was not going to tell them anything of what was going on, they would not understand. She was sure she didn't understand, she sat at her desk and started writing when she felt as if she was being watched. Hermione started laughing as she headed to the window and opened it. "Come on in Draco." She called out and sat on the bed. A large bat flew in her window and landed on the bed next to her. "Really a bat? How Dracula of you."

"Who is Dracula?" Draco turned into himself, he moved closer to her. "Are you seeing another vampire?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a story about a vampire, a muggle book. I would let you read it but your father has it till Saturday."

"I might read it. Do you know I can barely breathe out there?" He stood up and pointed out of the window.

"Neville said he planted stuff to keep you out."

"If that's what he wanted the moron missed your window." He smirked.

Hermione sighed as she got up to close the window. "Think it through Draco, why would my window not have anything planted in front of it? He knows you're a vampire."

"Oh, he is ok with this?" Draco looked confused.

"No more than the rest of us but he says we belong together. The rest is to keep the kids safe, he has a point. Even without being a vampire you were always possessive. It comes from being an only child, you never learned to share." She kissed him as she brought him back to her bed.

"You were an only child." He sneered at her.

"Yes but I wasn't spoiled." Hermione removed her teaching robes as Draco was removing his clothes.

"I was not spoiled, I was well loved." Draco moved under her blankets next to her.

"You were a brat, now will you put the silencing charm up or shall I." Her head was in his chest as his arms were wrapped around her.

"I will and dazzle you with my wandless magic." He moved his hand as the room's wards were in place and the lights were off.

"So you're not using your wand tonight." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Oh my witch you have no idea how many times I will be using my wand on you." Draco rolled on top of her as she screamed from his bite. Thank Merlin for silencing spells, was all her brain could come up with.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

What comes easy won't last long and what lasts long won't come easy.- Unknown

"I hate that blasted clock." Draco mumbled into her neck, Hermione reached over him and hit a button.

"You have to get up, it's still dark outside." She pushed him some to wake him up again.

"I'll get up in a while, what day is it?" He held her tighter as she was trying to get up out of bed.

"It's Saturday and in a few hours I need to start getting dressed to see your father. Draco, you can't stay here."

"I know, come to the Manor after you see him. We can spend the weekend together." His teeth were grazing her neck.

"I can't." Hermione wiggled out of his arms and stood up. She was stretching as she watched him sit up. "I have the last week of lesson plans to go over, the yule ball is next Friday and I promised Neville I would help with that and I'm having lunch with Harry and Ron tomorrow." She heard Draco growl. "I need to explain to them why I am not spending my holiday with them and I don't plan on telling them I am spending it with my vampire boyfriend." She leaned over and kissed him. He grabbed her and dragged her back into bed.

"So yule ball huh?" He was holding her. "Are you going to wear that purple dress again?"

"No, I don't fit in that anymore. I was fifteen at the time and I am not fifteen anymore." She kissed his cheek. "I will be a teacher and in teacher robes, I'm old."

"You are still hot." He was licking her mark.

"I just thought of something." He stopped and looked down at her.

"Really you can think while I'm doing that." Draco smirked. "Know-it-all."

Hermione smacked him and stood up. "You will always look seventeen and I'm twenty four." She was biting her lip. "Draco, I will always look older than you."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Not by much, you hardly look over eighteen. I thought Pansy was bad going on and on the other night about a potion she made to keep blood from staining her clothes."

"When did you see Pansy?!" She was shouting.

Draco stood up and moved slowly over to her. "Calm down, Blaise has been bringing her over instead of going to her flat." She was still glaring at him, her arms were crossed over her chest. "Just breathe its ok, you're my mate."

"Why are you looking at me as if I am the vampire?"

"Because I'm scared of you when you have that look, I don't know a wizard alive who isn't scared of that look from you." He put his hands on her shoulder.

Hermione snorted as she uncrossed her arms. "Ok, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but when I thought of you seeing Pansy something in me snapped. I wanted to kill her and then you, I have never felt that before."

"It's the bite and since we haven't finished turning you are going to start feeling things that you have never felt before."

"How long do we have? I don't want you to die." She wrapped her arms around him.

"A year once you accept me, which you have." He held her tighter.

"Good, gives me time to get everything taken care of." She looked up at him. "You do need to go, the sun is starting to come up and I need to get ready."

"I love you." He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him.

"Oh before I leave, here." He handed her a vial. "You're looking pale again." She took it as he opened the window and left her alone again. She enjoyed him staying with her every night but before the sun comes up she would be alone again. She sat on her bed and took a drink from the vial, she hated that taste. She got up and started getting dressed, maybe Lucius could help.

"Good morning Ms. Granger." The guard greeted her as she walked in.

"Mr. Shackle, how have you been?" She smiled at him as she went through the same routine.

"I have been fine, oh Mr. Malfoy's lawyer wanted me to give this to you. He was here for hours last night going over his case for parole." Hermione looked into the note as Mr. Shackle was finishing his paper work.

_Hermione,_

_Lucius needs a lawyer and from what I found out his parole hearing will be after Christmas. If you need funds for this Lucius has agreed you may use his vaults and you may use mine. I am trusting you to make this work._

_Severus _

"Everything alright, miss?" Mr. Shackle was standing up to lead her to the back.

"Yes, his lawyer won't be able to take the case due to work load, he recommends another one I can contact." Hermione put the letter in her robe.

"You will be helping then?"

"Yes I will."

"He should be paroled with one of the golden trio standing up for him." He stood by Lucius cell as Hermione handed over her wand. "I will get you in an hour."

"Isn't it thirty minutes?" Hermione turned and looked at them man.

"Christmas, miss." He winked at her as she walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I was wondering if you would be visiting today." Lucius stood up and helped to the chair.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione watched him.

"No reason." Lucius sat down.

"I guess you were wondering if I was going to stay in bed with Draco all day, how was Severus last night?" She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"You have discovered the truth of the mark, I knew you would smart girl."

"Care to explain to me about Severus?" She was glaring at him. Lucius pushed his mated, dirty hair back and sighed. Hermione stood up and pulled out a small, well-loved purple beaded bag. She reached in and pulled out a brush. "Come sit on the chair, I'll fix your hair since we have time and you tell me everything."

Lucius eyed her but moved into the chair. He felt her hand over his hair, his hair no longer felt dirty. "More wandless magic _Hermione_?"

"Yes _Lucius_ and now start talking while I try and bush this mess. How do you feel about cutting it?"

"Never!" He held his hair and glaring at her.

"I was just asking." Hermione motioned for him to turn.

He felt the brush move through his hair, he would never admit to her but it felt like heaven. "Severus was a few years younger than I was, I took him under my wing when he started Hogwarts. I tried to give him protection but I finished when all the bullying began. He would spend the holidays with me and we found we enjoyed each other's company."

"You were shagging him weren't you?"

"Yes as you so tactless put it, Ms. Granger." She could hear the agitation in his voice. "I was _shagging _him."

"How did your wife handle this or did she know." She heard him moan as she started brushing near his neck.

"Narcissa knew about Severus, I told her when we were starting to see each other but I had to marry her. We were betrothed, papers and all, and I need an heir. She accepted Severus and came to love him as much as I did."

"Were all three of you shagging?" Hermione giggled some.

"Your mind is perverted. No all three of us were not _shagging_. I hate that word." He looked behind at her.

"We could say fucking or as my grandmother would say hanky panky." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"If those are my choices we will stick to _shagging_." He turned around as she was pulling his hair away from his face and brushed it, he closed his eyes. "I will always love my wife, I swear she was my world. She and Draco were why I did what I did, I had to protect them but I will always love Severus." He felt a tear fall from his eye as he opened and saw a small mirror in front of him.

"Looks better." She kissed his cheek. "I will find you the best lawyer my money, yours and Severus can buy. I will use every favor I can and use my name if I have to get you out of here."

He grabbed her hand and turned to her. "Don't, I belong here."

"You belong with Severus and I know Draco misses you." She kneeled in front of him. "Lucius, do you mind if I mate with Draco?"

"Oh my foolish girl, I know what I have said before about blood would make you ask but you belong with him." He kissed her cheek.

"Good now turn around while I braid this." She stood up while she braided she listen to stories of Narcissa and Severus. After a few minutes his hair was done and pulled out of his face. He sat back down on the bed while she sat back in the chair.

"Oh here are your books." He pulled them out from under his pillow.

"Good." She reached into the bag and pulled out a few more. "Here are about six more. Draco wants to read Dracula, I promised him you would be done with it."

"How are you two doing?" Lucius smiled at her.

"We are doing fine, he has been spending almost every night at school with me."

"Do you think that is wise around children?" Lucius leaned forward concerned.

"Neville already thought of that and we have so much mistletoe, garlic and verbena plants around the school the only room Draco can come to is mine."

"Who would have thought Longbottom would have been this accepting, are you planning on telling Potter and Weasley?"

"Nope, they would never understand. They would try and talk me out of being with him."

"How is Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Abbot?" Hermione told him about the dates and the flower books he was using. "Those do work Hermione, flower langue is a great way to communicate." Lucius blushed some.

"He had those books for you?" Hermione started giggling as Lucius turned redder. "Neville said he must have had a soft side. Your secret is safe with me." She heard the door start rattling. "It's time Lucius." She stood up and hugged him. She felt his arms slowly go around her and hold her tighter. He kissed the top of her head as she let him go. "Your court date is right after Christmas, fingers cross." She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. Mr. Shackle was holding the door open as she started walking out.

"Daughter." Hermione stopped and looked at Lucius, her eyes were wide. "Take care." His smile was real as he sat down again.

"I will Lucius." She winked and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**This will be the only update unless we get iced in again tomorrow. I have just went through a week of testing and had barley time to eat. It is also the end of cheer season for my girls so lets say it has been busy. I promise next weekend I will post two. Thanks for liking it. **

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.-Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

"Hey Mione." Ron was waving her over as she put a finger up and made her way to another table. Neville and Hannah were sitting close to each other that morning. They didn't even notice the fact she was in front of them till she cleared her throat.

"Hermione." Hannah jumped up and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Ron, Jade, Harry and Ginny for lunch. I was wondering what happened to Neville last night." Hermione turned to him and winked. Neville stood up and put his arm around Hannah's waist with a huge grin on his face. "I see the flower books worked then?" Hannah started giggling as Neville smacked Hermione's arm.

"Yeah they worked." Neville glared at her. "Hannah thought I just knew that stuff, thanks mate."

Hermione and Hannah started laughing. "Oh Neville, I knew you didn't know that stuff. I was flattered you would look it up for me and now I know you made Hermione help you. That is so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"You're forgiven Hermione." Neville smiled at her as he brought Hannah closer. "Don't you have friends you should be bothering around now?"

"Neville!" Hannah glared at him. "That's rude."

"No its ok, I have only had to hear about you since sixth year so I can give him a break." Hermione smirked at her as Neville gave her death glares. "Later." She turned around and headed over to Ron and Harry.

Hermione sat down as Harry turned and looked over at Neville and Hannah. "So Abbott and Longbottom huh?"

"Oh Harry you knew they have meant to be together." Ginny was sipping her butterbear.

"How is everybody?" Hermione looked around the table at her friends. She loved them but she felt in that moment she was breaking into a private conversation. It was hard being the odd man out in a lot of their conversations.

"Good." Jade smiled at her. "Hermione are you feeling ok? You look pale."

Hermione tried to hide the concern with a smile. "I have been feeling run-down lately."

"All that teaching." Ron shook his head. "You're in that castle all day teaching, I'm surprise you don't start looking like Snape. If you would have taken the ministry job you could be outside some."

"Ron." Hermione glared at him.

"You know Hermione, Ron is right. You spend too much time inside, now I know of a job opening that would be prefect for you." Harry was looking at her over her drink.

"I like teaching and being around the kids."

"Harry." Ginny looked over at him. "You should go ahead and put Hermione in for that job. Think about it Hermione, you would be back in London."

"I enjoy being in Scotland and anyway I can't leave my teaching position in the middle of the year."

"Oh yes." Jade smiled. "Ron and I bought the cutest flat and you could stay with us till you find your own place."

"Is anybody listening to me?"

"Were listening." Harry patted her hand. "We agree you need a job change but if don't want to live with Ron and Jade you can come stay with me and Ginny."

Hermione stood up, the whole table looked at her. "I need some hair potions, I'll be back."

"You haven't touched your butterbear?" Ron looked up at her.

Hermione sighed and grabbed her bag as she started for the door.

"Wait, Jade and I will come with you." Ginny called out, Hermione turned away and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Jade grabbed her arm. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired of it all." Hermione spoke through her teeth.

"That's why you need this job change, it's a good thing you thought about it." Ginny was walking next to them.

The entered in Madam Parkinsons, Candy the girl from the other day came up to them. "Hello welcome to Madam Parkinsons can I help you?"

"Is Pansy here?" Hermione asked, out the corner of her eyes she saw the shocked look on Ginny's face.

"I'm sorry Miss Pansy won't be running the place from here anymore. She will be running it through her legal team." Candy smiled wider. "Can I help you with anything?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and Pansy sent me special hair potions every month."

"Oh yes and yours will be shipped out by owl next week. Let me know if I can help you with anything else." The witch turned around and went to help a few ladies that came in.

"I guess working got too much for pug girl." Ginny was sneering.

Hermione turned around and glared at her. "Ginny that was rude. Pansy worked hard to build this business and calling her pug girl makes it worse when they were calling me names in school. We are grown women, I think it's time to grow up."

"You spend one night with this Pansy person and now your best friends. From what Ron said you shouldn't trust any of them." Jade was looking at a pink bottle.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry you don't understand. I need to go." She started out of the shop.

Ginny grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry I really am but I can't." She stopped, Ginny's face was nothing but concern. "I was going to tell Harry and Ron I won't be spending Christmas with you all. I'm going away for the holiday to unwind."

"I think that's for the best and when you get back we can start on getting you moved back here." Ginny squeezed her hand and went back in the shop.

* * *

Hermione apparated to Pansy's flat, she knocked on the door. She didn't know if she would be here or if she would be at the Manor. She heard the sound of movement.

"Hold on." Pansy called as the door opened. "Hermione, come on in." Hermione walked in and the whole room was packed into boxes. "Don't mind the mess sorry. Come on in and sit down."

Hermione sat on the couch near the fireplace. "I stopped by the shop."

"Want some tea." Pansy called from the kitchen.

"That sounds great, do you need help?" Hermione called out.

"No I got it." Pansy appeared in the door. "I figured it was better to have someone else run it. I will be owling them how I want it ran and they will be running it. I won't have to worry about it once I turn." Hermione noticed the ring on her finger, Pansy looked down and moved closer. "Blaise's engagement ring he gave me before the war. We are going to get married on Saturday night and he is turning me right after."

"Draco didn't say anything." Hermione looked up from it.

"He doesn't know, I was going to tell you tomorrow and Blaise was going to tell him tonight." Pansy had the biggest grin Hermione had ever seen. "Hermione will you be my maid of honor? I want you there when I turn but Blaise doesn't think it's a good idea. He said I might kill you."

"Pansy I would be honored to be your maid of honor." Hermione hugged her. "Are you moving away after you turn?"

Pansy shook her head. "Blaise said Snape wants to keep all of us together for a while. Lucius and I will stay here till you're ready."

"You're all staying here because of me?"

"Yes because we love you and Draco. We would never leave you both on your own." Pansy patted her hand as she headed back to the kitchen. "How is Draco, I have hardly seen him all week." Pansy came in with a cup of tea.

"He is fine." Hermione blushed some.

"I bet he is." Pansy giggled. "You know what the best part of turning is going to be?"

"What?" Hermione placed her cup down.

"No more blood replenishing potions, those things are so nasty." Hermione started laughing.

"Oh Merlin yes, Draco is also giving me pepper up potion. He is up all night and I have to teach all day."

"I have no idea how you do that."

"It hasn't been easy but soon it will be Christmas break and I will be spending it at the Manor."

Pansy squealed. "We will be together for Christmas." She put her cup down. "Have you been shopping yet?"

"Not for Draco, Blaise or Snape." Hermione watch the witch jump up, she didn't want to tell her she hadn't gotten anything for her either.

"Come on, let's go shopping. You can get my gift while we're at it. I need new clothes remember my color is changing soon. I am thinking of going with darker colors, like reds, blues and greys." Hermione groaned as she was pulled out of Pansy's flat. "Do you think I should change my eye color? Maybe having blue eyes will go with the skin color better."

"Pansy, only you." Hermione shook her head as Pansy pulled her down the street. She might have to rethink the whole turning thing if she was going to have to live with her for any length of time.


	15. Chapter 15

**We got iced in again so I had time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

_Though lovers be lost love shall not.-Dylan Thomas_

* * *

Hermione found a lawyer that Monday, it wasn't that hard getting the best when she told his receptionist that she was the Hermione Granger. The next thing she knew she was meeting him in an hour and he was taking the case. Granted it took almost all her savings but he promised her to get Lucius parole. Snape was ecstatic when Draco told him that he showed up in her rooms during her shower barging in to the bathroom, grabbing her and kissing her. It took him a few minutes for him to realize where they were and the fact he was soaking wet. He mumbled an apology and left her standing naked still under the shower shaking her head. Friday night was the Yule Ball and she was happy to being staying with Draco for the next two weeks.

By the end of the Yule Ball Hermione was ready to get rid of the plants, starve Draco and let him in. Well, technically that was Neville's idea about half way through but she thought it would work by the end of the night. No wonder Snape was such an ass, these children were driving them to drink. On top of it she had to stay away Mr. Calis and his roaming mistletoe, every time she stopped to get something to drink he was behind her smiling. Thank Merlin for Neville who stayed by her the whole time and when she was alone he would find her and pull her off. It was close to one when she made it to her rooms, she took off her teacher robes and walked into her bedroom.

"Oh, Draco you scared me." Hermione jumped some see him sitting on her bed.

"Are you moving?" He held out a note to her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione grabbed the note, she was too tired for this tonight. She scanned the note and closed her eyes. It was from Ginny about the job with the Ministry.

"Hermione, what is the meaning of this? I thought you were going to turn after the end of the school year." Draco stood up and started pacing some. "Now you're getting notes about jobs at the Ministry and moving in with your friends."

"Draco it's not what it looks like."

"Please tell me what it is, to me you visited those morons and now you want something else." He was screaming now.

"Draco, they talked about the job but I kept telling them no." Hermione went to grab his arm as he jerked free of her.

"You tell people no and they still are ready to move you out of here the second week in January, oh yeah that sounds about right." Draco was glaring at her.

"You don't know them they have never listened to me, ever." Every time she stepped close to him he moved away. "Please listen to me."

"Hermione, this is forever. You can't go back." He pushed his hair out of his face. "Do you have any doubts about this?" Hermione just stared at him with her mouth open. Yes she wanted this but there were times she wasn't sure. "Hermione." He turned from her.

"Draco, please." She had tears in her eyes as she grabbed for him.

"No don't! You want your friends more than me fine!" With a movement he was turned into a bat and gone. She ran to the window and screamed after him. She watched as the bat flew out of her sight, she sat on the floor crying she didn't know where he would go. She lost him, over one stupid note she lost him.

"I would turn today for you." She knew it was too late but she felt better being able to say it out loud. She pulled herself off the floor and headed to her study. She was going to find him and talk to him if it was the last thing she would do. She grabbed her cloak and headed into the Forbidden Forrest snowstorm or no snowstorm.

* * *

"Hermione." Pansy voice called out. "Hermione, come on." She had floo'd into Hermione's study they were going to get ready for the wedding that night. Pansy checked every room and couldn't find her. Pansy stood in the study tapping her foot. "Neville might know where she is." Pansy stepped into the fireplace and called for Neville's rooms. "Neville. Oh god I am sorry." Pansy covered her eyes. Neville and Hannah were in the middle of his study with no clothes on.

"Pansy what the hell are you doing here!" Neville and Hannah were rushing to put clothes on.

"I'm looking for Hermione." Pansy peaked through her fingers and giggled.

"PANSY! No looking." Neville was going to kill her.

"I'll see you later." Hannah who had his shirt on and not much else kissed his cheek. "Excuse me Pansy, oh you look nice."

"Thanks, Hermione and I were going out tonight." Pansy kept her hand to her face not to see Neville. "You look great."

"Thanks to Madam Parkinson." Hannah giggled.

"Really, right now Hannah." Neville hissed as he fell over his chair.

"I better get going." Hannah called for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I look now?" Pansy was trying not to look.

"OK fine, as you can see Hermione isn't here." Neville was putting his chair back.

"You know Longbottom had I know this is what you were going to grow up to look like I might have spent more time ogling you in school." Pansy smirked. "I can see she isn't, do you know where she is?"

"Did you try the Manor?"

"I was there last night and I haven't seen her or Draco."

"Was she in her room?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You came to me for help." He found his shirt behind the couch.

"Can you use your brain?" Pansy sneered.

"I don't know I left her after the Yule Ball. Maybe she went off with Draco."

"She wouldn't not today."

"Why not to today."

"I'm getting married today." Pansy smiled at him.

"Congratulations." He said flatly as he sat down. _Where was she?_

"Come on, maybe they are at the Manor." She grabbed his hand.

"Pansy I am not going near Snape." Neville was trying to pull his hand out of hers.

"You don't mind the vampire part but Snape is who scares you." She started laughing.

"Damn straight witch."

"For Hermione." She stood in front of his fireplace.

Neville sighed. "For Hermione." He followed her to the Manor.

Neville stepped out of the fireplace into a large room, the room had white sheets covering the furniture.

"Come on, let's see if Draco came in yet." Pansy grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dining room. Pansy opened the door with Neville following, sitting at a large table was Draco, Blaise and Snape. Neville started shaking looking at Snape that man made his time in potion pure torture. Where ever Hermione is she better appreciate what he is doing for her. "Oh good Draco." Pansy sat down pulling Neville into the seat next to her. "So where is she?"

Draco looked up from his cup, Neville thought he looked as if he had been trampled by Thestrals. "Where who is?"

"Hermione." Pansy looked at Blaise who shook his head. "Isn't she here?"

"Why the hell would she be here, try London with her friends." Draco sneered into his drink.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Neville just stared at the room.

"I saw the note." Draco glared at him and in a high pitched voice. "I can't wait to move you in January and have you in London again."

"Let me guess you prat, you over reacted and wouldn't let her explain what happened." Neville voice was getting louder.

"What is there to explain? She has even been having doubts, she wants her friends more than me."

Pansy jumped from her chair and started smacking him. "YOU! (smack) STUPID! (smack) SELF! (smack) CENTERED! (smack) BASTARD! (smack)"

"Blaise get your witch off of me."

"Nope you deal with her." Blaise leaned back in his chair, Neville could see Snape just sitting back smirking at the whole thing. It was taking him back to feeling like he was eleven again.

"Oh course she has been having doubts!" Pansy was glaring at him. "My brain doesn't work all the time as her does and I had doubts. Maybe if you would talk to her instead of shagging her all the time. That is so always your problem, you have no idea how to talk to a witch. You can jump in bed fast enough but to find out how she works, that isn't Draco's style." She started mocking his voice. "Where did you leave her?"

Draco looked up at her, Neville could see fear in his eyes. "She was in her room, she called after me but I didn't stop."

This was Neville's turn, he turned the chair over as fast as he jumped out of his chair. In one movement he had Draco pinned on the floor with a wand to his neck. "You left her without letting her explain to you that Harry and Ron can be asses that still think of her as being in school. Do you have any idea what she is ready to give up to be with you?" Neville anger was building. "She has loved you for years and years. You will listen to me for once do you understand Malfoy." Draco nodded some. "You will help us find her and then you will grovel at her feet asking her to forgive you or I will put the stake through your heart myself." Neville felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Snape standing over him.

"Mr. Longbottom, I must say you have grown up. Draco, Blaise and myself will help find her and if Draco doesn't grovel I will kill him myself." Neville nodded and stood up letting Draco moved.

"Neville, I feel so bad. She tried to explain but I wouldn't listen." Draco held his head.

Pansy smack his head. "You should." Turning to Snape. "Where would she go?"

"I don't know but we need to find her and soon the snowstorm is getting worse." Snape helped Draco off the floor. Draco followed them into the library while they tried to come up with a plan. _Hermione, hold on I'm coming _was all he could think_._


	16. Chapter 16

**I will try and finish the story this weekend. I have a bunch of testing to do for school in the next few weeks. I'm writing a new story and I am thinking of posting it soon. Keeping reviewing and liking the story!**

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.-Robert Frost_

* * *

Hermione felt hot, her head was killing her and her body ached. She tried to open her eyes but everything was a blur. She heard his voice, she must have been dreaming. He was asking somebody how she was. She was bloody in pain and it was his fault she wanted to scream at him. She tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out, she was so tired. Her eyes focused she could see Draco standing over her smiling.

"Hey baby, Shhhh! Don't talk ok." He was rubbing her head, it felt so good. "Try and sleep some more."

"Miss Granger I'm giving you some dreamless sleep." Snape was next to Draco. "You have been out for a few days and we need to get you better." Hermione nodded some as Snape lifted her head and poured the potion down her throat.

"Hey, she is awake!" She heard Pansy squeal.

"Pansy, she barely woke up. Shhhhhh!" Draco hissed sharply.

"Oh, pipe down, hey honey." Pansy was smiling down at her. "We put the wedding off till you feel better, oh and I bought your dress." Hermione did feel her eyes roll, only Pansy. She smiled back at her some.

"Really, Miss Parkinson." Hermione could hear Snape.

"It made her smile, oh and Neville said to give you a kiss when you wake up." Pansy leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek. "She is still really hot is she ok?"

"Once her fever breaks, she should be back to normal. Now let's leave them." She heard Snape as she began falling asleep.

* * *

_**Three days earlier:**_

"Where would she go?" Draco looked at Snape as he paced the room. "Five fucking hours and nothing on her yet."

The fireplace glowed green as Neville stepped out. "I dropped in on Harry and Ginny and they haven't seen Hermione and she didn't tell them where she was spending the holiday. None of the Weasleys has seen her since last weekend."

"Fuck!" Draco slammed his fist into the wall.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed as she looked at the hole in the wall of the library. She quickly recovered as she turned to face them. "Have you and Blaise checked the cave?"

"What cave?" Blaise was totally confused.

"The one you two met us at before we found out everything?"

"Miss Parkinson, that is brilliant. Come on Draco and Blaise, we will be back soon." Snape stood and with a crack was gone.

Neville and Pansy paced as they awaited for the three to return. Neville was shocked how easy it was to talk to Pansy about certain topics. She was knowledge about flowers and their effects on beauty products; different smells causing different reactions in the scent of flowers to plants being used in lip balms. They were looking over some books on regional plants when a loud crack scared them, they turned and found Draco holding a pale Hermione. Neville was to her before Pansy when he felt her head, she was burning up.

"We found her in the Forbidden Forest, she was covered in snow." Draco was looking down at her. "We had a hard time finding a pulse she was so cold. What did I do?"

"You were your normal loving self." Pansy arms were crossed.

"Draco take her upstairs." Neville was startled to see Snape standing behind him. "She is deathly ill and needs rest."

"Do you have anything?" Neville watched as Draco moved Hermione out of the room.

"We have no potions here and I could brew something, but it might take a while." Snape put his hands on Neville shoulders. "I need you to steal some from school. I know it's a great deal to ask, but…."

"Professor Snape, Hermione has been my close friend for years. She saved me from failing your class more than once."

"She was helping you cheat wasn't she?" Snape sneered at him. "I knew that witch couldn't help but give you the answers."

"Maybe, write out what I need and I'll go and get it."

"I'll go and help." Pansy stared back at the group. "What? I can help."

"Baby I'm not saying you can but Neville needs to be quiet and well you are not ever."

"Blaise Zambini, I will have you know I can be stealthy when I desire to be." Pansy had her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'll be right back don't go anywhere Neville." Neville looked at Snape, who just shook his head. Neville was talking to Severus about what was needed for Hermione when he heard Blaise.

"What in the name of Circe are you wearing?" Neville and Severus turned to see Pansy in tight dark pants, black high heel boots and a dark shirt. Her hair was drawn back with dark make-up on.

"I saw a spy wear this once in a Muggle movie." Pansy looked down. "Don't all spies wear black, Severus did."

"Let's go." Neville sighed as he put the parchment with the potions in his pockets as he pulled her in the Floo.

They stepped out in his rooms with a flash of green. "Come on Pansy. If anybody ask you are looking for ingredients for a new line."

"Oh, that's right, how do we explain how I'm dressed?"

"We don't and hope to Merlin Hannah doesn't find out." He hissed at her as they made their way to the infirmary. "Pansy why did you wear heels? The clacking sound is echoing."

"I can take them off?"

"That might work, take them off." Neville stopped as he waited for Pansy to remove her shoes.

"Better." She was holding them.

"Professor Longbottom?" The both turned to see a small Hufflepuff standing behind them.

"Yes, Miss Brooks. I thought you were going home for the holiday."

"I was but my mom is seeing my older sister in Egypt. Who is your friend?"

"This is Professor Granger's friend, Miss Parkinson." Neville was turning red.

"Nice to meet you Miss Parkinson." Miss Brooks held out her hand to her as Pansy shook it. "Oh Hannah wanted me to give you this."

"Hannah?" He took the note and read it.

"She is my cousin remember? Anyhow nice to meet you Miss Parkinson." The girl skipped down the corridor.

"If Hannah gets the wrong idea I am coming after you." Neville hissed at her. "Come along now." They both took off moving down the corridor.

Neville stopped at the large doors leading into the infirmary and pushed them open some. "Madam Pomfrey?" Neville called out. "Madam Pomfrey, are you here?" He walked in and looked around some. "I think she isn't here." Pansy nodded. "I'm going to get the potions, you keep an eye out for her ok?" Neville moved over to the cabinet and started emptying it into a small bag. He twisted round to find Pansy standing behind him. "I told you to watch for her."

"Oh, I placed a charm on the door that would repel her. You know, like we use on Muggles."

"But they don't work on witches and wizards."

"Oh, I know, but I created this one when Drake took the dark mark and need to get death eaters in Hogwarts." Pansy smiled at him.

"Pansy, I can't believe I'm going to say this about you that is brilliant."

"I have moments." Pansy smiled at him. "Let's go and get our girl better." She grabbed his hand as they ran back to his room.

"I have to go over to visit Hannah." Neville handed her the bag. "I'll be by soon, give her a kiss for me when she wakes up."

"I will have fun with Hannah." Pansy winked as she called for the Manor.

* * *

**_Five days afterwards:_**

"Hermione, I said I was sorry, please baby talk to me." Draco was sitting with her on the bed as she was looking the other directions. "Baby, love I am so sorry I let my jealousy take over and didn't listen to you."

"And?" Hermione looked at him.

"And I am a stupid vampire without a soul." He sighed.

"And?"

"I am in love with the smartest witch in the whole world and I am lucky that she even looks twice at me." Draco pushed his hair back. "Are we good now?"

"No." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I almost died trying to find you because you are stupid."

"I am stupid and I have always been a stupid pure-blood bastard that could never be as smart as a Muggle born if I wanted to be."

"That's a start." She kissed his cheek. "I guess we wasted almost a week already of my break to you being an ass." He glared at her. "I'm feeling better so Pansy and I are going shopping for my dress tomorrow for the wedding tomorrow night."

"I thought she bought your dress already?"

"She did it was gold and the neckline ended at my belly button." Hermione shook her head. "I would never wear that."

"Maybe you could try it on so I can see what it looks like?" Draco started biting her neck.

"Don't rip it since I'm taking it back tomorrow and we will see." She moaned has his teeth dug deeper into her neck.

"Me?" He looked at her.

"You never replaced my bra yet." She smirked.

"Fine I'll give you money for a blasted bra." He sighed as she moved under his arm. "I will later I promise."

"Much later." She sighed under his arm. _Why would he think she would want to be anyplace else? Stupid, bloody vampire_ she sighed as his teeth scraped her neck and his hand moved up her leg. She was home and didn't want to be anywhere else.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm on Spring Break so I got some time, not much. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

_To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment. ~George Lansdowne_

* * *

Hermione and Pansy had spent the day going over dress after dress in muggle London. They didn't want anybody from the wizarding world to see them, they finial agreed on a light blue dress. The dress ended at Hermione's knees and was strapless, Hermione couldn't see ever wearing it again but for Pansy she would this once. That night was perfect, Pansy had invited Neville and Blaise and Draco had cleaned out one of the rooms in the Manor. Candles were floating all over the room it gave the room a soft orange look. Neville was standing near Hermione as they waited for Pansy.

"You know if you would have told me last year I would be standing at Malfoy Manor waiting for Pansy Parkinson to be married I would have said you were nuts."

Hermione started laughing as Draco came up to them. "What so funny?"

"Neville about being at Pansy wedding." She put her arms around him.

"So when are you two going to be married?" Neville winked at her.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "We haven't talked about being married, I don't know."

"When are you thinking of turning?" Neville almost whispered.

"She wants to wait till the end of the school year." Draco kissed the top of her head.

Hermione could see the wheels turning in Neville's head. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No tell me."

"You should be with him and not put it off, its cutting it close for him to wait till the end of the school year. That's all." Neville didn't know if he over stepped or not.

"What about McGonagall?"

"What about her? If it was me and Draco was Hannah I wouldn't come back from Christmas break. I would owl McGonagall that I need some time and just leave but that's me." Hermione was going to respond but Blaise walked in to say it was time.

Pansy looked wonderful in her cream colored dress, Severus preformed the binding ceremony and to Hermione it was all a blur. Neville's words rang in her ears, why was she waiting? She had always done what everybody thought she should even going into Charms. McGonagall would be worried but they would all be worried soon anyway when she disappeared during the summer. She could try and tell Harry and Ron but they would listen to her about as well as they did with the job. They only people she felt listened to her was Draco, Lucius and Neville everybody else treated her as if they knew what she wanted in her life. She was going to try and talk to Harry and Ginny and tell them, depending if they listened would or not would tell her what to do.

"Hermione." She was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Draco standing by her. "Are you ok? You didn't talk during the wedding."

"I was thinking about what Neville said, where is he?"

"Eating cake in the dining room, well?"

"I'm going to owl Harry and Ginny."

"Are you going to tell them about us?" He wrapped his arms around.

"Not outright, I'm going to hint that I meet somebody who is different and see what they say."

"Sounds good now let's go and get some cake."

* * *

Pansy turned that night but Draco wouldn't let Hermione near her. They spent the rest of the holiday in Draco's bedroom which was fine with Hermione. Lucius lawyer had owled her to tell her he got the date moved up to the last day before she had to go back to school. She had to go into London to talk to him that Wednesday so she figured she would stop by Harry and Ginny's after that and see them. She was nervous but she had hoped they would listen to her. That Wednesday Lucius lawyer was positive they could get him out and with Hermione's account of her time with him they should have no problem. Hermione was thrilled and left his office as if that one thing was done, now to see Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, I thought you would be gone till after the holidays?" Ginny opened the door for her.

"I was but I had some business in London." She kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Hey Hermione." Harry came out of the kitchen.

"Hey." She grabbed Harry into an embrace.

"I heard you had business, what kind?" Harry walked them into the lounge.

"Nothing important." Hermione lied.

"Did you hear Mr. Malfoy got the best lawyer and trying for parole?" Ginny sat down. "I knew he was up to something with you visiting. Tea?"

"What do you mean up to something? Yes Please." Hermione took the tea cup from Ginny.

"You know act all nice to the muggleborn to get out of jail."

"Ginny, he didn't want to be paroled. I had to talk him into trying." Hermione brought the cup to her mouth.

Harry's face was turning red. "You what!?"

"I got his lawyer and talked him into trying." Hermione placed her cup down, this was going as well as she thought it would. "I also just gave my statement of his changes to his lawyer, he thinks he has a good chance."

"You know Hermione we put up with a lot after the war, we never said a word when you became friends with Mrs. Malfoy and you can't blame us from talking you out of visiting Mr. Malfoy but really this isn't house elves. This is a death eater who killed people."

"So you are saying you let me have my little causes and you are comparing my friendship with Mr. Malfoy with a cause I started when I was fourteen." She crossed her arms.

"All I am saying is that you have a way of picking up cause that, well."

"Nobody is interesting in?" She sneered at him

"Yes, I mean no."

"How was your holiday?" Ginny looked at both of them. "We missed you at the burrow."

"It was nice and relaxing, I think I met somebody."

"Really? How nice!" Ginny poured Hermione some more tea. "You know Ron brought one of his friends from work over to the burrow over Christmas, he will be working in the same department as you."

"Ginny did you hear me? I said I met somebody and I have said I am not taking that job. In fact I'm thinking of moving away for a while."

"Yes Hermione I heard you. Was this guy you met a muggle?"

"No he is a pure-blood." Hermione cup was shaking some, she was getting angry again.

"Oh a holiday fling." Ginny leaned back in her chair. "Harry and I need to get away for the holiday but you know with a family like mine it's hard to."

"Yes I know." Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. "It's not just a fling we are serious about each other."

"Do I know this bloke? I mean how can you get serious about each other in a week?" Harry smiled at her, she wanted to smack him.

"We went to school with him but he was in a different house and older."

"Hermione this doesn't sound like you at all, getting serious with a guy you barely know. I would give it some time you don't want to rush into anything."

"Harry I am hardly rushing into anything." Hermione was wondering how rude would it be to just leave.

"I'm just saying, now Ron's friend is single and he was a Ravenclaw. What house was your bloke in?"

"Slytherin."

Harry started choking on his tea. "Hermione what the hell is wrong with you? First you are becoming best friends with Pansy and second you're dating one of them."

"Pug girl set you up didn't she?" Ginny slammed her cup down.

"Ginny I have told you about calling her that and no Pansy did not set me up with him. I bumped into him and we hit it off."

"I'm sure you 'bumped' into him" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"He is Slytherin, I bet he planned the whole thing and is using you."

Hermione stood up and shook her head. "I tried, Merlin knows I tried. I am a grown women I can make my own choices and I really don't need or want either of you in those choices. I came by today to tell you I was thinking of taking a job in another country I will be letting McGonagall know my decision when I make it. I can pick a man without your help, I can even judge somebody character based on who they are and not the house they were in. I am not fourteen anymore and I am tired of being treated as if I am."

"We were just trying to help, you always seem so lost and we just want you happy. This new guy of yours has really done a number on you already." Ginny was standing glaring at her. "You have to admit you don't make the best choices when it comes to men or you wouldn't have dumped Ron."

"Ron and I….. Never mind, I'm done here. Goodbye Ginny, Harry." Hermione turned and stormed out of the room.

"Ginny do you think we went too far?" Harry was standing by his wife.

"No, when this mystery man hurts her she will be back."

"Your right, I don't know what came over her."

"Slytherins, the whole lot isn't good." Ginny hugged her husband. "Now let's get dinner started."

* * *

Hermione was fuming when she got to Draco's room.

"Hey baby." He looked over the covers at her. "It didn't go well did it? Was it my dad or Harry?"

"Harry, your dad's case looks good." Hermione sat on the bed.

"What's Potters problem?" He was kissing her neck.

"I am being used, all Slytherins are evil and I don't know what I want."

"You are being used, I am using you for your mind, body and other parts." Hermione giggled and smack him as he continued. "They are right all Slytherin are evil, we take classes on it how to be sneaky, evil prats 101. You wouldn't believe it is required course. You should be lucky your lover even took 102, 103 and advance courses on this subject." Hermione was having a hard time breathing from the laughter. "And my love I have never seen you not know what you want. You are pretty bossy in bed." She smacked him as she was calming down. "Come here." He moved back to let her lay next to him. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yes I did." She kissed his cheek. "But we have to wait till after your dad's court date. You know just in case they need me there."

"That makes sense so you will be mine soon huh?" Draco smirked at her.

"Yes Draco, I will be yours soon." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I love you but I guess I will never be a mom, I kind of wanted kids." Hermione was fiddling with the blankets.

"We will figure something out, ok?" He kissed her head. "I will try and give you the world."

"Alright but I just want you." She smiled up at him as he brought the covers over her head. Later that night Hermione was going to owl McGonagall about a job she was taking in France, Neville would clean out her rooms for her. She couldn't believe she was going to do this and not tell anybody. It felt freeing and she for once since finding out about Draco she was ready to be with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**One more chapter after this and I will post it today. I'm glad everybody like the story and thanks to everybody who reviewed this. **

* * *

**I own nothing from Harry Potter. All the rights of the character are held by J.K. Rowling.**

"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."-Franklin P. Jones

* * *

Hermione sent the owl off that night to McGonagall and she sent one off to Neville. She informed McGonagall while on vacation she was offered a job she couldn't pass up. It wasn't a complete lie, instead of a job she was offered a life she couldn't pass up. She knew the older witch would be devastated but she didn't care. For once she was going to do something for herself and it felt good. The letter she sent to Neville was telling him to come to the Manor the night of Lucius parole hearing no matter what happened in that hearing she and Draco were going to be married and after that he was going to turn her. She was sitting at the desk in Draco room finishing her letter to Neville when the strangest thought hit her, with turning she will be able to see Pansy again.

"Oh no." Draco walked in with a tray of food.

"What's wrong I thought you were just writing letters?" Draco placed the tray on the bed and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I miss Pansy." Hermione leaned into his arms. "I can't believe it, I Hermione Granger misses Pansy Parkinson. The girl who made my life hell at school."

"Hey I thought I made your life hell at school." She turned to see Draco pouting.

"Yes you did but Pansy made it worse." She kissed his cheek. "See spoiled brat."

"You are going to pay for that, nobody calls the prince of Slytherin a brat."

"You the prince of Slytherin? Give me a break, Blaise was closer to being the prince. You my dear was more the princess. Oh my arm." She grabbed her arm mocking his voice, he sneered at her as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He banished the tray with one hand and plopped her down on the bed.

"I'll show you who the prince of Slytherin is." His eyes were red looking at her.

"Wait, you did hunt recently?" She sat up some.

"Two days ago." He snarled at her showing his teeth.

She smiled as she laid down under him again. "Good, ferret boy." She heard him growl as he attacked her neck, she moaned as she felt his teeth in her mark. She tried to open eyes but everything was blurry as she felt his hand move up her thighs. "Ohhhh Draco." She sighed.

"Who is the prince my dear." She heard him on her neck.

"Nott?" She moaned.

"Witch!" She felt his hand move as she whimpered some. Before the feeling of his hand on her left she felt him push himself into her. She gasped as how hard he pushed into her. "Who was the prince?" He was thrusting in and out of her fast. She couldn't handle much more as she felt close. He had never done it that hard or fast before, she liked the feeling.

"You Draco, you were the prince. Harder baby that feels so good." She was breathless trying to talk. "I'm so close." She whined as he pushed into her harder. "Dracoooooooo." Her nails dug into his back drawing blood again. She heard him grunt and she could feel his release.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm sore but no it felt good. Where did that come from?" Her hand moved through his hair.

"Vampire. Are you sure" He was still trying to breath.

"A few more days and you won't have to worry." She kissed the top of his head. "I drew blood again I'm sorry."

"It feels good don't worry plus you lick the blood off your nails afterwards that makes it hot." He looked up at her from laying on her chest.

"Oh like this." She stuck the finger in her mouth.

"Damn witch." He growled as he sunk his teeth into her mark again.

* * *

Hermione and Neville sat together in the stands at Lucius parole hearing, she was looking around the room when she saw Harry sitting a way off.

"Why do you think he is here?" Neville whispered.

"No clue." Hermione huffed as they leaned forward when Lucius was brought in.

They watched as everybody talked and Hermione was proud when Lucius took the stand, he looked so tired. She wanted to hug him, she wished they would have let her clean him up before this. His lawyer hadn't lied to her his case was amazing and with Hermione's statement it didn't take the board long before they came back.

"Mr. Malfoy." An older witch looked at him. "With the evidence brought before this board we have no choice but give you parole. There will be stipulations to that parole, it will be a five year parole. You must meet once a week with an officer of the Ministry. Do you understand?" Hermione couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face. Lucius and Hermione both knew that after tonight they would never see him again, he would be long gone with Severus and them.

"I understand." He spoke to the board.

"Do you have family here to be released to, Mr. Malfoy?" A young wizard looked at him.

"Yes I do sir." Lucius looked up at Hermione as she nodded at him. "She was supposed to be my daughter-in-law and she has agreed to take me."

A gray haired wizard was signing papers in front of him. "Who is that, sir?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." The whole room went quiet as she felt ever eye on her.

"Miss Granger." The older witch called her.

Hermione stood up. "Yes Ma'am."

"Is this true that you were engaged to Mr. Malfoy's son." She was searching through the papers. "Draco?"

"Yes ma'am I was." She held her head as she could, she looked at Harry who had a look of disgust on his face. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"With that Lucius Malfoy will be sent to live with Hermione Granger." The older wizard turned to the younger man who nodded. "Next case."

Lucius lawyer walked him out of the court room and shook his hand. Hermione made her way through the crowd to Lucius with Neville behind her.

"Miss Granger." Lucius hugged her. "You did it. Mr. Longbottom." Lucius bowed his head. "Shall we my dear?" Lucius held his arm for her. Hermione couldn't stop grinning as she took his arm. They made their way to the floo system, Lucius was talking to Neville about plants when Harry stepped in front of them.

"Hermione we need to talk." He was glaring at Lucius.

"No we don't." Hermione held Lucius arm tighter.

"Hermione, don't trust him." Harry hissed at her. "Don't go with him he is going to kill you."

"He isn't the one that is going to kill me Harry." Harry shot a look at Neville who was trying hold back laughter.

"You think this is funny." Harry was shouting. "He is a killer and once a death eater always a death eater." Harry stormed off.

"You would think as that boy got older he would have calmed down some." Lucius watched as Harry stormed off.

"Yeah Harry was always a little head strong, he will calm down. With Hermione disappearing how are you going to keep Mr. Malfoy from being involved?"

"Don't worry about that Neville we have a way, now let's get everybody to the Manor so I can get married."

* * *

Blaise and Draco had turned the library into winter wonderland. They had enchanted the ceiling to look it was snowing and had candles floating all over the place. Hermione didn't have time to buy a dress so she transfigured on of Draco's green sheets into a dress. She thought he would like the fact she was wearing green. Neville walked her into the library, it was stunning. Neville squeezed her hand as she felt a tear fall. Harry and Ron should be here for this but she couldn't let them stand in the way of her happy ending. She made her way to Draco, he looked stunned as she took his hand.

"Green?" He whispered to her.

"I thought you would like it."

"You look stunning." She heard a soft voice behind her and turned. Pansy was standing next to Blaise, he had a tight hold on her but she had on Hermione's blue dress from her wedding.

"You came." Hermione whispered to her.

Pansy nodded and smiled, her teeth were bright in the candle light. "Blaise has hold me back from attacking the room but I had to come." Hermione noticed she was shaking some.

"Are you sure she is ok?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"No she shouldn't be around so much blood but she wouldn't listen. We can make this quick so she can go hunting with Blaise."

"Severus." Hermione turned to him. "Make it quick."

He nodded and Hermione was glad it was quick she remember some of what he said, she remember the cord around her wrist but after that it was all a blur till Draco was kissing her. She turned to see Lucius crying next to Neville, Neville trying to hold back a tear and Blaise was rushing Pansy out of the room.

"Hermione." Severus put his hand on her shoulder. "After Mr. Longbottom leaves are you going to be turning?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"I will be in the room to make sure nothing goes wrong if that is alright with you."

"I would love that Severus." She kissed his cheek and walked with Draco into the Dining room where Neville and Lucius were talking.

"Neville, come with me real quick." Hermione grabbed her arm and lead him into the hall. "Harry and Ron must never know any of this. I want you to make a Wizard oath with me that you will never tell them about any of this. Vampires, Draco, me, Severus any of this."

"Hermione they are going to worry."

"I know they will but I don't need them trying to come after me trying to save me." Neville nodded as he entered in the oath with Hermione.

"Are you turning after this?" Hermione nodded. "So this is goodbye." Neville tears were falling down his cheek. "What am I going to do without you?" Neville hugged her.

"Maybe you will see me again. Now promise me you will marry Hannah and have lots of babies."

"I promise." Neville didn't want to let go of her. "Promise me you will always be happy."

"I promise." Hermione kissed his cheek as he let her go. Neville started walking to the floo.

"Hermione."

"Yes Neville."

"If anything ever happens and you or Draco need a safe house in England my house is always opened to you both."

Hermione pushed back a tear. "Thank you Neville." She watched as he was engulfed in green flames. She felt arms around her as she leaned her head into Draco's arms.

"Ready?" Hermione nodded as he led her to his room.

* * *

Hermione was laying on his bed as she watched him shake some standing next to her.

"Severus do this." Draco was looking down at her. "What if I kill her?" He turned to Severus.

"You are going to kill her, I will make sure you do it correctly now you have to drain her." Severus was standing behind him. "It will be ok."

"Hermione are you sure?" Draco kissed her cheek.

"Draco, I love you now shift it." She moved her hair out of the way and moved her head so her neck was exposed. Draco took a breath and she felt him sink his teeth into her mark, at first it felt as it did when they made love. It was orgasmic while he was sucking, she felt his teeth going in deeper into her neck. Her body started tensing under his mouth.

"Hermione just relax, it's hard but it will cut down the pain." Severus was rubbing her head. She felt her heart racing as more and more blood was being sucked out of her. Her brain was screaming for her to stop, it was screaming that she was dying. A pain in her chest started if felt as if her heart was being stabbed, it shot across her chest and down both arms. His teeth sunk in more as the pain increased. She was screaming as the pain moved to every part of her body, being cursed had nothing on this pain. Everything started spinning.

"Keep going Draco, don't stop or she will be dead." She heard Severus talking as everything started going black. She felt something warm in her mouth, it tasted so good. It was liquid and she had to have more, her arms reached out and held her to closer to her mouth. She heard Draco talking to her, it had to be his wrist she was holding to her mouth.

"Good baby, eat some more." She felt a hand on her head. "Is she ok?"

"Draco you did well now let her drink just a little more and she should be awake." She heard the door close as she opened her eyes. The room looked as if it glowed as she let go of his wrist.

"Hey." It felt strange feeling her pointy teeth in her mouth.

"How do you feel?" He helped her sit up.

"Hungry."

"That's normal, if you can stand I'll take you hunting." Draco helped her off the bed when they heard the door.

"Mate, the Ministry just owled they are doing a surprised visit tomorrow on your dad." Blaise walked in followed by Pansy.

"This isn't fair." Pansy stomped her foot.

"What isn't the Ministry?" Hermione looked at her.

"No you're not that pale." Pansy smiled at her as Hermione started laughing.

"Severus is turning your dad now, he said you need to take her hunting and I'm moving Pansy to the safe house." Blaise looked at Draco concerned. "Severus has Rolf getting our stuff together, when she is done hunting get her to the safe house. Severus will meet us there."

Draco nodded as Blaise left with Pansy. "I'm sorry I was going to make your first night special and it's our honeymoon."

"We need to get out of here." She kissed him. "I think we have years now to make it special." He smiled at her.

"This I why I love you, ready to see our safe house?"

"No I'm ready to eat and then see the safe house." She winked at him.

"We are talking about food right?" His hand moved up her leg.

"Maybe, let's go." She wrapped her arms around him as he apparated them out of the Manor and soon out of England.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

* * *

**Five years later….**

"Neville, Carrie is crying can you get her? I need to do the books." Hannah had her hands full as she looked in on Neville who was sitting in the kitchen that had been turned into a mini green house during the summer.

"Yeah, I'll get her." Neville kissed his wife as he passed her on the way to Carrie Hermione's bedroom. He moved over to the crib and picked up his nine month old daughter. "What's wrong huh?" The baby was pointing to the window crying. Neville noticed it was opened, it was a cool summer evening. The breeze that blew in had the smell of rain in it. He walked over to close it and he saw her. She was standing under the light across the road from the Inn. Her black cloak camouflaged her in the dark of the rest of the street. He hadn't seen her in five years, she waved at him. He never told anybody what happened, not even Hannah knew where she went. He smiled and held Carrie closer as he ran down the stairs. He opened the front door and motioned for her to come in. She walked towards the door and stood on the outside of the door. "Why are you out here?"

"You have to verbally let me in." She smiled back at him.

"I forgot. Please come in Hermione." He moved back so she could walk in. She removed her cloak and smiled at him.

"Is this the baby?" Hermione held her hand out to the little girl in Neville's arms.

"Carrie Hermione Longbottom. Where the hell have you been?" He glared at her.

"I couldn't see anybody sooner." Hermione walked into the room. "Not much has changed, looks the same as when I was a kid."

"Hannah wanted to keep the same look." Neville pulled out his wand and flicked it. A playpen showed up with toys as he sat Carrie down in it. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Hermione pulled down a chair and sat down. Neville was shocked how much she had changed and how much she hadn't. He knew something was different about her and if he didn't know what had happened he would never know what it was. "How have you been? Still teaching?"

"It's summer so I'm driving Hannah insane." He laughed some as he sat across from her.

"I was at the wedding, Draco and I went. It was lovely." Hermione held his hand.

"Mione, where have you been? Did you see the paper yesterday? You're dead, they said after five years you were taken off the missing list."

Hermione started laughing. "Oh Neville, I am dead."

"Your funeral will be tomorrow, Harry and Ginny have arranged the whole thing."

"Is it during the day?"

"Yes, it will be around 2:30. It is going to be huge from what they were talking about tonight."

"Maybe Draco and I will attend. I would like to go to my own funeral. He never got one so it would be nice to attend one." She was laughing.

"I don't think this is funny. Do you know Lucius disappeared right after they released him? Harry was sure Lucius did something to you and Pansy."

"How did Harry and Ron handle it?" He caught that she was changing the subject.

"They went crazy looking for you, they searched the Manor for months trying to find your body. They followed every lead they got looking for you. It wasn't easy for them to admit you were gone. I wanted to tell them but you have me under that blasted oath."

"See why I did it." Hermione was smiling at the baby playing near them.

"You can't have kids can you?" Neville watched as Hermione moved closer to the baby.

"Yes and no." Hermione pulled out of her cloak a stuff lion and handed to Carrie. "Are you going to be in Gryffindor when you grow up?" Carrie cooed at and taking the lion Hermione turned to Neville. "When we were traveling I found a small boy that needed a good home. He is magical and his parents were dead. I could control my need for blood at that point so Draco and I took him in."

"How does that work?"

"He is about four so he doesn't ask many questions and once you leave England most countries have places for us to live. They don't have as hard laws as we do, even in America." She sat back down.

"What happens when he goes to school?"

"We will send him to Durmstrang."

"They teach mostly Dark Magic."

She started smiling as he caught sight of her teeth. "We are dark magic, they are accepting of vampire parents."

"The Tri-Wizard tournament makes so much sense now." He mumbled. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." Hermione stood up as Neville heard someone knocking on the door.

Neville opened the door and almost fainted. Standing in front of him was Lucius Malfoy. "Is Hermione here?"

"Yes, yes sir." Neville moved over to let him in, he watched as Lucius stood in the door looking at him. "Oh I'm sorry. Please come in Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius bowed to him as he entered the Inn. "Hermione dear, Draco wants to know how much longer. Severus is driving him insane about hunting with the kids in the house."

"Severus worried too much."

"You know him he is still a teacher at heart, still protecting the children." Lucius sat down next to Neville. "Although I would be upset if any of you killed Orion because you are not hunting like you should."

"He is my son you know, I'm not going to jump him and suck him dry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'm just now leaving." Hermione kissed Lucius cheek. "Have Blaise and Pansy made it in yet with Violet?"

"Yes, she and Orion are all tucked in for the night which is why you need to come along." Lucius stood as he bowed his head at Neville as he walked out the door. "Mr. Longbottom, always a pleasure." Lucius started walking down the alley. Neville turned to Hermione and back out the alley and he was gone.

"So that's where Mr. Malfoy went. Violet?"

"Pansy and Blaise did the same thing Draco and I did. It's not uncommon, really Neville."

"So who was Mr. Malfoy's mate?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Those books on flowers you liked."

"No not Severus." Neville sat down and Hermione nodded. Hermione stood and kissed his cheek. "Look for me tomorrow, if we come Draco and I will stay in the shadows." Hermione stepped out the door and turned to him. "I might see you again. Time doesn't work the same anymore, if it wasn't for the kids I don't think we would even know what year it was. You have been a good friend Neville." Hermione walked down the alley as fog started rolling in and engulfing her.

"Neville, why are you looking out the door?" Hannah was standing at the top of the stairs. She had a huge grin on her face Neville couldn't figure out.

Neville closed the door. "No reason, how do the books look?" Hannah sighed and shook her head. "Need some help?"

"I would love some help." Hannah turned and headed back up-stairs. Neville picked up Carrie and smiled. Neville didn't see Hermione the next day, she never came to her funeral. He would often when the sun had set look out the window to see if she was standing outside.

* * *

Carrie was running the Leaky Cauldron before Neville knew what happened. It was his retirement party, Harry and Ron had already retired from being an Aurors. They had so many grandchildren running around the party that night, the conversation turned to Hermione like it did many get-togethers. As Ron and Harry were going on and on what they thought Neville had turned to see Hannah smiling and shaking her head. She did that whenever anybody brought up Hermione. He wondered at times if she knew but how could she. The party broke up, Neville watched his wife trying to clean up. Her blond hair had turned white and her back hurt more then she cared to admit anymore.

"Honey, let's get this tomorrow." Neville grabbed the glasses from her hand and placed them on the table.

"Alright, once your done don't forget turn the lights off when you come upstairs and to lock up. Have a good time." Hannah kissed him and headed upstairs. Neville shook his head as he pulled his wand out to turn the lights off when he heard a knock. He opened the door and almost fell over.

"Hello Neville." Hermione was standing next to Draco. She looked the same as when she left, time hadn't passed for her.

"Longbottom." Draco nodded his head. "May we come in?"

"I forget. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy please come in." He stepped to the side.

"Thank you. We can't stay long." Hermione pushed her hood back. "Here." She handed him a plant. "It's a Pteridophyllum. We found this in Japan and thought about you. Happy retirement Neville."

"Oh, Hermione this is a wonderful gift." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you Draco." He held out his hand to Draco who took his hand. "How is your son?"

"He is doing wonderful, he took over Malfoy Industries when he was only nineteen. He has been married for over forty years now. We have grandchildren now and soon a great-grandchild on the way." Draco spoke with pride as he held Hermione close to him.

"I saw something about that a few years ago, didn't he marry one of Blaise's cousins. A Violet Zambini?"

"No that was Blaise and Pansy's daughter." Hermione smiled.

"I knew I heard that name before. How are they and Snape and your father?"

"Blaise and Pansy are in China right now. Snape and dad are in Paris. They love that city so much they bought a house there." Draco turned to Hermione. "We need to go love."

Hermione nodded as she hugged Neville. "Goodbye love."

Neville held her closer. "Goodbye my Hermione." He kissed his cheek. He held back the tears as he watched her leave, he never saw her again.

* * *

Many years later Carrie was holding Hannah at her father's funeral. Her three kids were with their families' heartbroken but Carrie needed to be there for her mom. She felt somebody was watching her, she turned around and near a tree she saw a brown hair women holding a blond hair man crying.

"Mom, who is that?" Carrie looked at her mom.

"That Carrie is Hermione Malfoy and she was one of your dad's best friends."

"But mom she is so young." Carrie whispered.

"Shh." Hannah smiled as she waved at Draco and Hermione. "What she became for love keeps her young. He never knew I knew." Draco waved back as they both walked away.

"Mom you mean she is a…" Carrie's voice raised some as she watched them leave.

"Carrie, please show your father some respect."

"How did you know?" Carrie lowed her voice.

"He talked in his sleep and I put a few things together. Carrie you need to tell your kids, the Longbottom family will always help them no matter what, do you understand." Carrie nodded to her mother and smiled. Hannah patted her hand as she stood and moved to her husband's casket as it was lowered. She put her hand on it. "Oh my sweet man, I love you and I have passed on your secret to your daughter. If Hermione and Draco ever need us I have sent word your children's, children's, children's will always help them." She bent and kissed it. "I will see you soon I promise." Hannah walked away with Carries arm around her. Hermione and Draco were always grateful for the Longbottom's, even though the never had to take Hannah on the offer Hermione was and would always be Neville's friend.


End file.
